


En una noche púrpura

by Janyo



Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: Comedy, Disney, F/M, Furry, Humor, Lemon, Lemon_en_el_capítulo_2, Nicudy, Romance, wildehopps
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-29
Updated: 2017-08-11
Packaged: 2018-12-07 15:04:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 23,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11626056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Janyo/pseuds/Janyo
Summary: Ni Judy ni Nick durmieron desde que estuvieron resolviendo el caso de los mamíferos desaparecidos, y ya que ambos deben presentarse al otro día a declarar, la coneja le ofrece al zorro pasar la noche en su casa. Sin embargo ninguno de los dos esperaba que una inocente invitación en el estrecho departamento de Judy pudiera terminar en un pequeña aventura romántica-TERMINADO-





	1. Una Inocente invitación

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Hola a todos de nuevo! Después de un largo tiempo de inactividad, les comparto a ustedes una nueva historia que a algunos ya les había adelantado, pero con un ligero cambio. Este será un short-fic de 3 partes donde incursiono por primera vez al sombrío, sucio y pecaminoso mundo de los lemon (niños, no lean esto), no sé qué tan bueno o malo sea en esto, pero bueno, ustedes serán quienes lo juzguen.
> 
> La historia se sitúa en cierto momento clave de la película, relatando lo que hicieron Judy y Nick antes de la conferencia de prensa. Si bien trato de respetar lo mejor posible el canon de la película, el fic será un especie de “¿Qué pasaría si…?” estos dos tuvieron más acercamiento (emocional y físico, muy físico) previo a la parte más sobresaliente de la cinta. Así que las únicas advertencias que les puedo hacer respecto a la historia es que si no son fanáticos del contenido erótico, se abstengan de seguir leyendo; así como saber como termina la historia.
> 
> Sin aburrirlos más, los dejo con la primera parte de este fanfic titulado: En una noche púrpura.

 

* * *

## Parte 1: Inocente invitación

* * *

##   

En el piso 7 de un humilde edificio conocido como el Gran Pangolín, una coneja y un zorro subían las interminables escaleras de la construcción. Los nuevos héroes de Zootopia, la oficial novata Judy Hopps y su compañero, un estafador, Nick Wilde, habían resuelto hace apenas unas horas un difícil caso de unos mamíferos desaparecidos. No hace mucho habían llamado a la policía para rescatar a los animales y arrestar al presunto responsable, el aún alcalde de Zootopia, Leodoro Leonzález.

   —Ah... ah... Zanahorias, ¿falta mucho para tu departamento? —preguntó el vulpino, casi sin aliento.

   —No, sólo son 6 pisos más, ya casi llegamos.

   —¿6? ¡Demonios Pelusa! ¿Cómo puedes subir y bajar estos escalones todos los días?

   —Bah, no es la gran cosa, no se compara en nada al entrenamiento que hacía en la academia, ¿qué te pasa Nick, apoco ya te cansaste? Que mala condición física tienes.

   —Oye Zanahorias, no me culpes, llevo casi 2 días sin dormir, eso sin contar todas las locuras que me obligaste a hacer contigo.

   —Bah, llorón. Ja, ja, ja.

   El cánido se quejaba con razón, ambos animales trabajaron sin parar por casi 48 horas, sus cuerpos les pedía a gritos descansar, de hecho, esa era la razón por la que ambos estaban ahí. Después del arresto de Leonzález, el jefe Bogo, aún incrédulo por la habilidad de Hopps para resolver el caso, le autorizó retirarse y que se presentara el día siguiente para una pequeña conferencia de prensa en la jefatura.

_—Es todo Hopps —ordenó Bogo con un típico tono serio—. Retírate._

_—¡S-s-sí, señor! ¡Hasta mañana! —dijo tímidamente la coneja, haciendo un saludo policial._

_El enorme búfalo se alejó con algo de frustración mientras que un astuto zorro se acercó por detrás de la presa._

_—¿Todavía te da miedo ese búfalo mala cara? Ya le demostraste que pudiste resolver el caso, ¡deberías echárselo en la cara, Pelusa!_

_—Ay Nick, no digas eso, no es mi estilo, con saber que hice mi trabajo, arrestamos a los chicos malos y ayudamos a regresar a esos pobres animales con sus familias, es suficiente para mí._

_—Feh, como quieras Zanahorias... y bueno —suspiró— supongo que... ¿este es el adiós, no? —musitó el vulpino con una sonrisa fingida._

_—¿Qué? ¡No, no, no! ¿de qué hablas Nick?_

_—El caso está resuelto, ya no tienes razón para retenerme más, supongo que nuestros caminos se separan aquí, ¿no es así?_

_—¡Nick, no digas eso! —la coneja lo tomó de la pata sin pensarlo— Yo, es decir, todo lo que pasamos juntos fue una experiencia asombrosa, la verdad, no quisiera que te fueras, sé que ya no tienes razón para estar conmigo, pero, me gustaría que siguiéramos... viéndonos._

_Nick quedó algo impresionado por la actitud tan viva de la coneja, y un poco extrañado al ver su pata con la de Judy. La lagomorfa miró confundida al zorro y, al ver que sus ojos la miraban a ella con cierta extrañeza, se soltó rápidamente._

_—¡Ah! Es decir, como amigos, sí, me gustaría que siguiéramos siendo amigos. Je, je..._

_—Obvio que sí, Zanahorias atolondrada, yo me refiero que fue un día largo, no sé tú, pero yo me muero de sueño y argh, tengo que tomar una ducha en mi casa, apesto a agua de drenaje..._

_—Ah... te refieres a eso, ja... —rió nerviosa._

_—Pero, agradezco tu confianza Zanahorias, se siente raro que alguien quiera ser amigo de un zorro, créeme, lo aprecio mucho._

_Nick colocó su pata en el hombro y se acercó a ella, pero luego se separó de golpe._

_—¡Yuck...! Creo que no soy el único que necesita un baño._

_—¡Nick! —exclamó molesta la chica._

_—Ja, ja, pero es cierto, no te esponjes Zanahorias. Bueno, si no te importa, debo irme o llegaré más tarde a casa y..._

_—¡Espera! Ya es algo tarde y está muy oscuro, ¿no quieres que te lleve?_

_—No, no, estoy bien, tomaré el tren; tú también debes estar deshecha y no quiero quitarte más tiempo, no te preocupes por mi, Pelusa._

_—Vamos, no creo tardar tanto, ¿por dónde vives?_

_—Afuera de la ciudad, son casi tres horas en auto, y tardarás como 5 en ese coche de juguete que te dieron sólo de ida, así que como te dije, mejor tomaré el tren y..._

_—No puede ser, ¿vives tan lejos?_

_—Hey, no es para tanto, ya estoy acostumbrado, iré en el subterráneo como siempre y dormiré un poco en el camino._

_—Pero es peligroso quedarse dormido y viajar tan cansado, ¿y si por ir durmiendo pierdes tu parada?_

_—Ya te dije que no te preocupes, soy un zorro, duermo poco y siempre estoy alerta, nunca me ha pasado, es como un especie de superpoder: despertarme justo antes de llegar a mi destino._

_La coneja seguía viéndolo no muy convencida; de pronto, sus orejas se tensaron y una gran sonrisa adornó su pequeño y delicado rostro._

_—¡Lo tengo! Nick, ¿qué te parece si pasas la noche conmigo, en mi departamento?_

_Esto último tomó al zorro por sorpresa._

_—¿Q-q-qué?_

_—¡Sí! Es perfecto, no está muy lejos de aquí. Hay una lavandería de 24 horas cerca de mi cuadra, podremos darnos un baño ahí, dormir y mañana temprano ir juntos a la conferencia de..._

_—¡NO! —gritó claramente sobresaltado._

_—¿Q-qué?_

_—No, de ninguna manera Hopps —bramó algo alterado el vulpino—, no creo que sea buena idea, es decir, apenas me conoces, soy prácticamente un extraño y peor aún, ¡un zorro! No creo que esté bien._

_—Oye, no es la gran cosa, y ya te dije, no me importa que seas un zorro o nos hayamos conocido hace poco, está bien, confío en ti Nick._

_El vulpino no sabía porque, pero no le gustaba la idea de estar solo con la chica en su departamento; debía zafarse de esta incómoda situación de algún modo._

_—No puedes ser tan ingenua con todo el mundo Zanahorias, especialmente con zorros, especialmente conmigo._

_—¿Por qué estás a la defensiva? No es la gran cosa, ¿qué te preocupa tanto?_

_—No es eso, sólo que... no lo sé, sólo pienso que no está bien._

_—¿A qué le tienes miedo? ¿Acaso roncas fuerte? ¿Eres sonámbulo? ¿Temes lastimarme?_

_—No es nada de eso, yo sólo no..._

_—O acaso es que —la lagomorfa bajó drásticamente ambas orejas—... ¿No quieres estar conmigo? ¿Te incomoda estar cerca de mí?_

_—Sí... bueno, no, ¡No! No de esa manera, eres chocosa y molesta, Pelusa, pero no es que no te quiera cerca de mí, es sólo que... no quiero causar molestias, ¿sí? Me sentiría más cómodo estando solo y creo que tú también._

_—¡Para nada Nick, no serás ninguna molestia! Además, así me sentiría más tranquila, no quiero estar preocupada por ti si llegaste o no a tu casa, por favor, ¿acepta, sí? Sólo será una noche, te lo ruego, por favor. ¿Síiiiiii?_

_Judy vio a Nick con ojos suplicantes, con sus orejas aún caídas y sus patas sobre el antebrazo del chico, el vulpino no quería hacerlo, pero la mirada de la coneja fue suficiente para convencerlo, se apartó de ella y soltó un suspiro de resignación._

_—Ok, de acuerdo, tú ganas Zanahorias..._

_—¡Sí! —respondió alegremente y dio un salto— En ese caso, ven y sígueme, ¡en marcha!_

_La coneja cambió de humor rápidamente y Nick sospechó que acababa de ser engañado, pero ya era tarde para retractarse, y admitía que una parte de él estaba feliz de estar más tiempo con ella. Judy tomó al cánido de la pata y lo jaló mientras caminaba rápido hacia su patrulla._

_—Vamos Nick, rápido que el tiempo apremia._

_—Hey, no me jales tan fuerte —suspiró desganado—, ¿por qué siento que me arrepentiré de hacer esto?_

   Y justamente ahora, Nick se lamentaba en no haberle dicho que no. Ya en el piso 13, el zorro subía con lentitud y cansancio los últimos escalones.

   —Dulces moras, ya no puedo más —respiró con dificultad—... por favor, dime que ya llegamos.

   —Ja, ja, ya estamos aquí, es la tercera puerta a la izquierda.

   —¿La que tiene un tapete de bienvenida de zanahoria, Zanahorias? —Respiró con dificultad—. ¡Ay mis pulmones!

   —Mejor guarda tu aliento, zorro llorón.

   Ambos mamíferos se acercaron a dicho departamento y entraron enseguida. Judy caminó primero y dejó las llaves sobre un plato al lado de la entrada, mientras que un agotado vulpino la siguió detrás. Él abrió los ojos con pereza para ver el lugar donde pasaría la noche, sin embargo, no pasó ni un minuto antes de que Nick quedará sorprendido por lo que estaba viendo.

   —Zanahorias... ¿este es tu departamento?

   —Je, je —rió algo nerviosa—... Errr, sí, lamento que sea un "poquito" pequeño —acentuó la palabra haciendo un ademán con la pata—, pero creo que será suficiente para pasar la noche, ¿no?

   —¿Un "poquito" pequeño? —La remedó sarcásticamente—. La oficina de la oveja esa era un palacio comparado con esto.

   —Oye, a mí no me parece tan pequeño, fue lo mejor que pude conseguir que me quedara cerca de mi trabajo. Y lo menos caro —recalcó—.

   —Pues te timaron Zanahorias, pero en fin, ¿supongo que aquí voy a dormir yo, no? —mencionó mientras inspeccionaba la pequeña cama— Ojalá tu cuarto no sea tan pequeño como el mío.

   Judy río breve y repentinamente, cosa que no pasó desapercibida por Nick.

   —Zanahorias —comentó con duda—... ¿No me digas que este es todo tu departamento?

   —No, claro que no, ahí está la puerta del baño y el cuarto de servicios, dentro del baño claro y... y... y... la ventana da a un pequeño pasillo donde...

   —Ok, es todo —suspiró—. Me voy.

   El zorro se dio media vuelta y puso su pata sobre el picaporte hasta que la pata de Judy se posó sobre la suya.

   —¡No, no, no, no, no, espera Nick, no te vayas! Por favor, quédate, no es tan malo como parece, créeme.

   —¡Zanahorias, por favor! Si me quedo, ni tú ni yo vamos a poder dormir bien en esta, no te ofendas tesoro, en esta lata de sardinas. —Juntó ambas patas y la miró a los ojos—. No quiero ser grosero y agradezco tu hospitalidad, de verdad; pero tienes que aceptar que fue una mala idea. —Se separó de ella—. Lo mejor será que me vaya, tal vez aún alcance el último tren, así que nos vemos mañana, Pelusa.

   —¡Nick! Ya estás aquí, así que por favor, quédate un poco más —le rogó; mira, yo soy muy pequeña, puedo dormir en el piso por hoy, ¿de acuerdo?

   —Oye, en serio, es tu casa, no puedo aceptar que duermas en...

   —¡Por favor Nick, por favor...! ¿Sí?

   Otra vez ella puso esos ojos de borrego a medio morir, aunque ésta vez él notó la inusual coloración púrpura en ellos; Nick sabía que era vil chantaje emocional, él también podía hacerlo, pero por alguna razón no podía negársele inmediatamente. Además, algo más le intrigaba, ¿por qué Judy le insistía tanto en quedarse?

   —¿Qué dices? —la chica sacó al zorro de sus pensamientos.

   —Zanahorias, ¿por qué quieres que me quede contigo? No creas que me trago el cuento de que te preocupa mi seguridad. ¿Por qué Zanahorias, por qué?

   —Claro que no Nick, en verdad me preocupas...

   —Pero...

   —Pero —dijo la chica mordiendo su labio inferior—, no lo sé, ¿de acuerdo? Es sólo que, no quiero que te vayas... no quiero estar sola, al menos no hoy.

   Ahora Nick fue el que rió, pero no de nervios, sino de genuina naturalidad.

   —Ay Zanahorias, ja, ja, ja.

   —¿Qué? ¿Qué dije, de qué te ríes?

   —Hey —dijo el zorro con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja—, si sólo querías dormir acompañada, sólo tenías que decírmelo, ¿sí? No tiene nada malo tener miedo a dormir sola.

   —¿Espera, qué? —la coneja arqueó las cejas— Yo no, no me refiero a eso, ¡Soy una adulta, soy perfectamente capaz de dormir por mi cuenta!

   —Ja, ja, claro, lo que digas bebé conejo. Si es el caso, está bien, me quedaré por ti. Todo sea por mi nueva amiga.

   —¡No soy un bebé! —rezongó molesta— ¡Eso no fue lo que quise decir, yo...! —se calló cuando proceso las últimas palabras del zorro— Entonces, ¿si te vas a quedar?

   —Sí, sí, tú ganas Orejas, me voy a quedar; pero si te tuerces la espalda, es tu problema, ¿de acuerdo?

   —Ok, ok, sí, sí Nick, me alegra que hayas accedido.

   Judy prefirió no discutir más, le molestaba que creyera que no podía estar sola, pero sería mejor no discutir antes de que el zorro cambiara de opinión. Aunque también era cierto que, por alguna razón fuera de su comprensión, ella quería tenerlo cerca ese día.

   —Bien Nick, ahora, quítate la ropa.

   El zorro abrió los ojos y arqueó las cejas con sorpresa.

   —Oye, oye, Zanahorias —dijo en un tono coqueto—, pero primero invítame un café, o háblame más bonito.

   —¿Qué? Yo no... ¡No me refiero a eso! —la coneja cubrió su boca con ambas patas— Yo... no bueno, ja-ja-jamás —empezó a tartamudear— ¡es decir! Q-q-qué te quites la ropa para dejarla en la lavandería.

   —Ah, eso, ¿por qué no lo dijiste así antes para evitar malas interpretaciones? ¿En qué piensas, eh?

   —N-no es lo que crees, ya te había dicho que tenía que ir a dejar mi ropa y la tuya en...

   —Claro, claro, lo que tu digas, Pelusa.

   Judy se dio la vuelta aún apenada y se dirigió a la puerta del baño, mientras, él se deshizo del nudo de su corbata y se desabotonó la camisa en un santiamén.

   —En fin, aquí está el baño, puedes desvestirte aquí y aprovechar para... ayayaya... ¡NICK!

   —¿Qué? —el zorro estaba con el abdomen descubierto y a punto de quitarse el pantalón.

   —¡No dije que te desvistas enfrente de mí, soy una chica!

   —¿Ah, en serio? Si no me dices no me entero...

   —¡No te hagas el graciosito! Entra al baño, cierra la puerta y dame tu ropa.

   —Oye, perdón, me dijiste que me desnudara con tanta naturalidad que no pensé que...

   —¡Ahora! —bramó molesta y claramente apenada.

   El cánido le entregó su camisa y corbata con una sonrisa pícara mientras la lagomorfa lo veía con una mirada seria y sin poder desaparecer un ligero rubor carmesí de sus pómulos, ella prácticamente le arrebató la ropa de las patas molesta mientras que Nick la seguía viendo con una mueca burlona. Sin prisa, el zorro entró al baño, cerró la puerta y en menos de un minuto la entreabrió entregándole sus pantalones y ropa interior.

   —Gracias Nick —suspiró más tranquila—, mientras voy a dejar esto en la lavandería, no tardes que luego sigo yo, ¡ah! Por cierto, la derecha es el agua caliente, no preguntes por qué.

   Se escuchó el sonido de agua cayendo desde la regadera. Judy tomó eso como un sí.

   —No me tardo Nick.

   —Tómate tu tiempo, Zanahorias, te prometo que no me iré de aquí —gritó dentro del baño.

   La coneja sólo subió la mirada, se dio la vuelta y dejó su apartamento. Al bajar las escaleras, pensó que quizás no fue tan buena idea traer al zorro a su casa, aunque ya era tarde para retractarse.

   Mientras, Nick frotaba su pelaje con sus dedos para que el agua penetrara mejor a su piel y lo humedeciera por completo; cuando creyó que era suficiente, sacó medio cuerpo de la ducha y buscó en las estrechas paredes del baño un poco de champú o jabón.

   —¿Pero qué tenemos aquí? —tomó una botella de plástico  _naranja_  con  _verde_  y leyó la etiqueta—  _"Enjuague y acondicionador con fragancia de zanahorias intenso,"_  ¿Por qué la obsesión con las zanahorias? ¿Todos los conejos son así o sólo ella? Bueno, espero que no le importe que olamos igual... o me quiera comer, je, je —rió para sí mientras se aplicaba el producto en su cabeza.

* * *

    Al cabo de unos minutos, Judy regresó a su hogar portando un cambio de ropas temporal, pues también debía bañarse, esperaba que Nick ya hubiera terminado.

   —Nick, ya regresé —anunció la coneja al mismo tiempo que abría el cerrojo— Nick, ¿Nick?

   La presa entró y cerró la puerta por dentro. Al no ver a Nick, supuso que seguía en el baño e inmediatamente, se escuchó el sonido de unas bisagras oxidadas y al voltear, los ojos de Judy se abrieron de golpe.

   —Hola, hola, Zanahorias. Ya terminé de asearme, ¿quién sigue?

   —N-ni-ni... ¿¡Nick!?

   Judy miró casi embobada como el cánido salía del estrecho marco del baño rodeado por vapor tibio y húmedo, su pelaje anaranjado estaba alborotado y parcialmente seco; él usaba sólo una toalla blanca amarrada a su cintura con un nudo al mismo tiempo que la sujetaba con una de sus patas.

   La coneja se quedó pasmada al ver a un Nick completamente diferente, no se parecía en nada al vulpino que conocía; no hace mucho lo había visto sin camisa, y aunque estaba lejos de tener un físico marcado o envidiable, era demasiado delgado, alto y muy atractivo. Pero lo que más la impresionaba era la circunstancia donde un apuesto chico salía de su bañera en paños menores; o quizás era la incómoda idea de saber que, debajo de esa gruesa tela blanca, no tenía nada puesto. Absolutamente nada.

   —¿Te gusta lo que ves, Pelusa? —rió mordazmente.

   La incisiva sonrisa del vulpino la habían traído de vuelta a la realidad.

   —¿Po-po-por qué sa-saliste de la bañera así? ¡estás prácticamente desnudo!

   —Po-po-po-po-porque —la imitó sin reparo— te llevaste toda mi ropa, Zanahorias. Estaba esperando a que regresaras, ¿no tendrás unos pantalones para zorro en tu armario, verdad? Oh espera, ¿tienes armario? —se preguntó sarcásticamente.

   —¡Rábanos! —maldijo mientras desviaba la mirada— ¡Lo olvidé por completo! Quizás tenga un poco de ropa en...

   La coneja revisó rápidamente entre los cajones debajo de su cama buscando algo que prestarle al zorro, pero de la escasa ropa que encontró, toda era demasiado pequeña para el vulpino.

   —Lo suponía. —Movió los hombros con pesadez—. Bueno, en ese caso, creo que dormiré así.

   —¡No! —exclamó y volteó a verlo alarmada— ¿Estás loco? ¡Tenemos que buscarte algo que ponerte, no puedes pasar la noche así!

   —¿Tenemos? Te recuerdo que tú fuiste la que me invitó aquí en primer lugar, pensé que ya tenías todo pensado.

   —¡Oye! No es mi culpa, yo no —suspiro cansada—... como sea, no puedes estar así en mi departamento y pasar la noche sin nada puesto.

   —Pues si es mucha molestia, puedo salir ahora y...

   —¡Nick! Por favor, esto es serio, deja de fastidiarme un segundo.

   El vulpino vio la nerviosa y aterrada expresión facial de la lagomorfa con algo de ternura y no pudo evitar sonreír; luego, suavizó su rostro para tratar de calmarla, se acercó a ella y se inclinó para poner sus ojos a la misma altura que losde ella.

   —Hey, tranquilízate, no es la gran cosa, mira, ¿sólo va ser una noche, no? —mencionó con suma delicadeza—. Sólo vamos a dormir, mañana a primera hora te entregan mi ropa y listo, ¿no? Asunto arreglado.

   —Pe...

   —Pepepepe... pero nada, vamos Pelusa, no va a pasar nada, voy a estar acostado todo el tiempo.

   —¡Pero sólo tienes una toalla! —bramó histérica— ¿Y si te mueves y se te desamarra en medio de la noche?

   —Nah, no pienses en eso, te apuesto lo que quieras a que eso no pasará, mira —insistió sujetando el enorme trapo—... los zorros somos buenos haciendo nudos ¿sabes? —rió pícaramente— No tienes nada de que preo... Ay no...

   —¿Qué demo...? ¡Nick, noooooo! AHHHHHHHHH...

   La toalla que traía puesta cayó al piso, la coneja sólo alcanzó a ver las desnudas piernas del zorro hasta los muslos y gritó a todo pulmón con los párpados cerrados y muy apretados.

   —¡Upsy! Lo lamento Zanahorias.

   —¡No vi nada, no vi nada! ¡Lo juro! —decía aún muerta de vergüenza.

   —Ok, ok, cálmate Pelusa —hizo un ruido raro, como si intentara aguantar la risa—, está bien, te creo.

   —¿¡Lo ves!? —decía sin abrir los ojos— ¡Te dije que era una mala idea!

   —Zanahorias...

   —Hagamos de cuenta que esto no pasó.

   —Zanahorias...

   —Ahora, ponte la toalla, no la vuelvas a soltar y espera en el baño, iré a preguntarle a mis vecinos si alguno tiene algo de ropa que pueda prestarte y...

   —¡Zanahorias! —gritó impaciente.

   —¿¡Qué!?

   —Abre los ojos.

   —No hasta que regreses al baño y...

   —Zanahorias, por favor, necesito que abras los ojos.

   —No voy a...

   —¡Maldición Pelusa, ábrelos ya!

   —Mira Nick... yo no voy a... ¡argh! No puede... ser...

   La coneja entreabrió los ojos y vio tirada la toalla en el piso, se alteró al creer que él seguía desnudo y, de los nervios, lo miró asustada (o más bien en dirección a su cintura) al mismo tiempo que trataba de taparse los ojos, pero lo que vio de reojo la hizo bajar sus brazos y mirar al zorro por completo.

   —¿Qué? Pero... ¡Nicholas Wilde! —gritó furiosa, lanzando ambos puños con indignación.

   La toalla que se le había caído "por accidente" al zorro seguía en el suelo, sin embargo, él estaba cubierto por un par de shorts cortísimos pero muy elásticos de color azul marino con las siglas "DPZ" bordadas con letras blancas, el cánido veía a la oficial de policía con una cínica sonrisa mientras que una molesta coneja lo asesinaba con la mirada.

   —¡Es una treta, tesoro!

   —¡Nick, eres un maldito...! ¡ush!

   —Je, je, je... ¡auch!

   La pequeña presa estaba roja del coraje y tenía una cara de pocos amigos, pasó de largo del sonriente depredador, no sin antes darle un tremendo puñetazo en el hombro. Después caminó rápidamente hacia la puerta de servicio con una mueca de fastidio y se metió azotando la puerta.

   —Oye Pelusa, ¿no olvidas algo?

   Judy salió casi inmediatamente del baño refunfuñando y regresó donde estaba Nick para recoger la única toalla que tenía, Nick la levantó del suelo y se la extendió.

   —Gracias... —musitó apretando los dientes.

   —Ya que estás aquí, ¿no tendrás de casualidad unos shorts más grandes? El elástico me está cortando la circulación y está algo ajustado, necesito espacio extra para mis...

   —¡Vete al diablo Nick! —le gruñó fastidiada mientras le daba la espalda y regresaba igual o más molesta por donde vino.

   El desvergonzado can sólo se mofó de ella en lo bajo, cubriendo cualquier sonido que saliera de su hocico, luego suspiró complacido.

   —Te adoró Zanahorias, no sé como me soportas... no... no te merezco —mencionó cabizbajo.

   El zorro tomó una de las almohadas de la cama, una frazada que sacó de uno de los cajones y se sentó en el piso, al lado del colchón de la coneja. Su orgullo no le permitía aceptar que ella durmiera incómoda después de todas las cosas que pasó hoy, además de que él ya estaba acostumbrado en dormir en cualquier lugar. Apoyó el cojín a la orilla de la cama, se cubrió con la delgada sábana y cerró los ojos. En menos de un minuto, el vulpino cayó presa del cansancio.

* * *

    Casi media hora después, Judy había terminado de bañarse; para ese entonces, el coraje de la bromita de Nick ya se le había pasado, sobre todo cuando llegó a sus oídos la última sentencia del zorro donde admitía que no la merecía.

   — _«Torpe y bobo»_  —pensó.

   La coneja salió vistiendo un conjunto que consistía en una corta blusa sin mangas y unos shorts negros de borde blanco, maldecía no tener una pijama más tradicional o que la cubriera más, pues seguramente el zorro se burlaría de ella. Al salir vio al vulpino durmiendo pacíficamente en el piso de la habitación, algo molesta porque Nick hizo de las suyas y no la dejó ceder su cama por hoy, pero también algo conmovida por la atención del zorro, por lo tierno y tranquilo que se veía durmiendo, llenando de baba su almohada.

   —¿Te crees muy astuto, eh? Pues fíjate que no.

   La coneja no permitiría que él se saliera con la suya, así que trató de cargar a Nick, aunque resultó más pesado de lo que estimó, pero no se rendiría. Aplicando un poco de fuerza, pero sin ser muy brusca para no despertarlo, tomó al cánido de los costados y lo levantó lo suficiente hasta recostar la mitad de su cuerpo en su pequeña cama. Hizo una pausa y se cercioró de que el cánido no hubiera despertado. Respiraba despacio y seguía babeando con la lengua de fuera, la lagomorfa reprimió el impulso de tomarle una foto.

   Sin mayor esfuerzo, procedió a mover las caderas y piernas del chico mirando lo ajustado que se veían sus shorts de la academia de policía en el zorro. No mentía al decir que le faltaba espacio. Los había llenado muy bien.

   —« _No, no, no, ¡Contrólate Judy!»_  —se dijo a sí misma la chica— « _¡No es momento de pensar en tonterías!»_

   Un ligero ronquido de parte del zorro la regresó a la realidad. La coneja enfocó su mirada en el aburrido tapiz de la pared y metió las patas del zorro por completo. Miró a su amigo de reojo y notó que su brazo y cabeza estaban saliéndose del borde del colchón, entonces se subió encima de la cama y del cuerpo de Nick para jalarlo dentro de la pequeña litera.

   —Listo —dijo en voz baja—, creo que ya... ¡Mph! ¡MMMPPHHHHH!

   Nick rodó mientras dormía y estiró su pata atrapando a la coneja entre sus brazos en un fuerte e inconsciente abrazo, tomando a Judy por sorpresa. Casi al instante comenzó a zangolotearse por el suave pero aprensivo agarre involuntario del zorro, intentó zafarse de él, pero entre la pared detrás de ella y el depredador, estaba atrapada.

   —¡Nick! ¿Qué rayos haces? ¡Suéltame en este...!

   La coneja se detuvo y se enmudeció al instante. Miró la cara del chico que estaba a sólo centímetros de la suya, notó que dormía y roncaba; aunque supuso que podía estar fingiendo, no podía asegurarlo, y pensó que si de verdad dormía y lo despertaba, se sorprendería si la viera en esa posición. La sola idea le ponía la cara colorada y optó por liberarse de una manera menos agresiva.

   Trató de escabullirse entre sus brazos, pero él sólo la restregaba más y más hacía su pecho. La nariz de Judy terminó entre los casi inexistentes pectorales del chico, percibiendo de inmediato el aroma de zanahorias intensas en el pelaje del vulpino, así como otra fragancia más propia de Nick, un extrañamente relajante y embriagante almizcle de zorro.

   —«¡ _No, no, no, no, no! ¡Tengo que alejarme de él ya antes de que me vuelva loca!»_  —gritaba con la voz de su cabeza y con la cara más roja que los  _solanum lycopersicum_  de la granja de sus padres.

   La lagomorfa apartó su cara hacia otra dirección respirando aire fresco y haciendo una mueca de alivio, luego continuó tratando de liberarse del abrazo involuntario del cánido quién ahora frotaba la barbilla de su largo hocico sobre la cima de su cabeza, mientras la chica apretaba sus dientes para no gritar.

   —¿Te diviertes, Pelusa? —dijo el cínico mamífero.

   —N-N-N-Nick... ¡Nick! ¡Te voy a...!

   La coneja refunfuñó molesta al oír una voz sinvergüenza que le indicaba que el zorro volvió a jugar con ella.

   —¿Desde cuándo estás despierto?

   —Desde que me cargaste y azotaste mi cabecita como un costal de papas.

   —¿Y por qué no dijiste nada?

   —Quería saber hasta dónde ibas a llegar por tu terquedad de hacerme dormir en tu angosto catre, Pelusa.

   —¡Mira quién lo dice! Te dije que durmieras en mi cama e hiciste lo opuesto. ¿Llevarme la contra te hace feliz?

   —Sí, al cien por ciento; pero ese no es el punto. Apenas y cabe mi cuerpo, además, no quería que durmieras incómoda por mí. Conociendo lo obstinada que eres, sabía que dirías que no.

   —Y lo seguiré diciendo, y si no te importa, ¿podrías dejar de abrazarme para que pueda...?

   —Wowowo, tranquila Zanahorias, te soltaré enseguida, pero prométeme que no bajarás de esta cama hasta que me hayas oído...

   —¡Pero!

   —Pepepe, prométemelo.

   Ella lo miró algo desconfiada. No le gustaba sentirse condicionada y vulnerable por su posición actual, pero sólo quería acabar con eso pronto.

   —Ok, tú ganas —suspiró derrotada— lo prometo.

   La soltó enseguida, apoyó un codo en la cama y su cabeza en su pata, mirándola directamente.

   —Creo que ambos queremos que el otro duerma en la cama y no estamos dispuestos a ceder, ¿cierto?

   —Ajá. ¿Y qué propones? ¿Compartirla?

   —Sí y no.

   —¿Qué? —lo miró intrigada.

   —Sería lo ideal, pero como la zanahorias aguafiestas que eres, seguro dirás que no...

   —¡Oye! No...

   —Hagamos un trato.

   —¿Trato?

   —El primero en dormirse, se la queda, ¿qué dices?

   —Nick, es casi lo mismo que compartir la cama y no lo haré.

   —Casi. —Alzó su índice—. Tú lo has dicho, Pelusa.

   —¡Pero no podré dormir a tu lado!

   —Velo de este modo: Si eso es cierto, me quedaré dormido y tú ganas. Si no, te dormirás y dejaré la cama sola para ti, ¿qué dices?

   —Yo no —suspiró molesta—... bah, olvídalo. ¿Sólo tengo que esperar a que vuelvas a babear, no?

   —Esa es la actitud... ¡oye!

   Judy sólo rió en lo bajo, luego se recostó hocico arriba mientras el zorro hacía lo mismo. La presa cerró los ojos e intentó dormir, aunque sabía que era inútil, todo el cansancio y pesadez que tenía se fue al sólo pensar que había un mamífero bien parecido a su lado. ¿Pero qué le pasaba? ¿Por qué la ponía nerviosa? ¿Por qué pensaba de ello como si viera a Nick como algo más que un amigo? Ni si quiera era un conejo, ¡era un zorro! Y desde que entró a su vida y su departamento, no había dejado de fastidiarla; por su culpa estaba en esa situación incómoda, entonces ¿por qué?

   Pese a todo, no podía dejar de pensar que el vulpino era un chico, y tampoco podía negar esa inexplicable atracción que sentía hacía él. Ese extraño hormigueo en la panza que recorrió su cuerpo cuando lo vio quitarse la camisa, o al hacerla creer que sólo tenía puesto una toalla y fingir que estaba desnudo, o al pegarse a su pecho y oler su fragancia; esa misma sensación de mariposas en el estómago la estaba sintiendo ahora, al estar cerca de él, tan cerca y haciendo algo que pese a no tener nada de malo era demasiado íntimo para su gusto. Quería dejar de sentir aquello, pero, lo peor de todo era que, una parte de ella no quería que se detuviera.

   —¿Sigues despierta Pelusa?

   —Sí...

   —¡Demonios!

   —Te lo dije, no puedo dormir contigo...

   —¿Tan desagradable soy?

   —¿Qué? No... no es eso... Bueno, sí, a veces eres desagradable y malo conmigo, pero esa no es la razón.

   —Ja, ja —rió sarcásticamente—. ¿Y cuál es? ¿Es porque soy un zorro?

   —Nick...

   —Oye, dilo, ya estoy acostumbrado a ello, no creas que me ofende, de hecho yo no...

   La chica colocó su pata en el hocico del zorro, callándolo enseguida. Luego volteó a verlo a los ojos mientras él la seguía con la mirada.

   —Nick, aunque tenga poco de conocerte, ya vi como eres en realidad, aunque te hagas el rudo o el chico malo, sé que eres un animal noble y de buen corazón. No te hubiera invitado en primer lugar en mi departamento si no lo creyera.

   —Ah... yo... este... bueno...

   Ahora el vulpino fue el que se quedó sin palabras.

   —Caray... no sé qué decir, no tengo un chiste o broma para eso.

   —Je. Un "gracias Judy" estaría bien.

   —Nah, creo que queda mejor un:  _"¿Qué tus padres no te enseñaron a no confiar en un zorro?"_

   —¡Ay mis padres! Si me vieran ahora, seguro les da un infarto.

   El cánido notó el cambio de semblante, se había relajado un poco con él, pero al recordar a sus padres, las patas de la coneja se agitaron nerviosamente.

   —¿Por eso no puedes dormir? ¿Temes que tus padres entren en cualquier momento por esa puerta y vean a su hijita con un sucio depredador?

   —¡Cielos Nick! No seas exagerado, ¡y no me des ideas! —un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo de sólo pensar esa disparatada posibilidad— Brrrr... Ya te dije que no tengo problema con tu especie, bueno, en realidad...

   —¿Qué? Dímelo

   —No, pensarás que es tonto, y te burlaras de mí.

   —Me burlare de ti lo que me reste de vida, Zanahorias, pero si no quieres decirme, ¿qué remedio?

   Hubo una pausa y Nick estuvo por voltearse para dormir hasta que una vocecita se lo impidió.

   —Es por qué eres un chico.

   Hubo un silencio incómodo por un momento. Judy miró con algo de timidez al vulpino, luego rompió el hielo de la manera menos oportuna.

   —Ja, ja, ja... perdón, resistí lo más que pude... ja, ja, ja.

   —Púdrete Nick —se dio la vuelta molesta.

   —Oye, oye, no te esponjes Cola Esponjosa —la sacudió del hombro, pero luego la soltó enseguida un poco asustado y apartando la vista de su espalda—... errrr, Zanahorias, dije Zanahorias. No me burlo de ti, bueno, un poco, pero me parece más gracioso e irónico la idea de que no me temas por ser un depredador, o por ser un zorro. De hecho, me parece genial que me veas como un chico más, y no por mis otras cualidades... o defectos, mejor dicho.

   La coneja se volteo a verlo, un poco conmovida por sus palabras.

   —Ay Nick...

   —Aunque si te soy honesto, también me da gracia que te asuste tener a un chico cerca cuando de seguro ya has tenido bastante experiencia con muchos conejos, ¿o me equivoco? —sonrió taimado.

   La coneja soltó un feroz gancho al hígado del can por su inoportuna y ofensiva aseveración.

   —¡Ay, ay, ay! Ok, perdón, ahora sí me excedí... me lo merezco... ¡Ay! ¡Pero pegas como mula! —se sobó los costados.

   —¡Óyeme! ¿¡Quién te crees que soy!? —le gritó furiosa— Te quejas de tus estereotipos y tú me tomas por una cualquiera, ¡No todos los conejos somos así para que te lo sepas!

   —¡Yo tampoco te veo como una coneja, sino como una chica! —le gritó impulsado más por el dolor de su costado—... lo, lo siento. Quizás exageré en cantidad, pero me sorprende que seas tan tímida por algo tan insignificante como esto, si de seguro ya has tenido un novio con el que hiciste "cuchi-cuchi" o cosas peores.

   —¡Pues tampoco he hecho "cuchi-cuchi" para tu informa...! ¡Mph!

   Judy se tapó la boca de golpe como si hubiera revelado un gran secreto, cerró los ojos esperando las burlas de Nick, pero estas jamás llegaron. Abrió un ojo expectante, pero para su sorpresa, él la miraba, no con una cara de burla, sino con una de genuina incredulidad.

   —¿No vas a reírte de mí?

   —Me encantaría, pero no, no me sale... quizás, mi curiosidad puede más conmigo, ¿es en serio? ¿Tú jamás has hecho... bueno... eso? ¿Nunca has tenido novio o qué?

   —¡Claro que he tenido novio! Tuve un par de ellos en mi adolescencia y uno más de adulta, ¡pero nunca hice nada de eso con ellos!

   —¿Nada de nada? ¿Ni siquiera un besito? —arqueó las cejas— ¿Pues que hacían dos conejos en edad de merecer?

   —¡Óyeme, tampoco soy una monja! Claro que nos dimos besitos, caricias y... algo más, ¡hasta llegamos a tercera base! —confesó con cierto orgullo que hizo a Nick mirarla asombrado—. Pero no más que eso, yo no lo permití porque mi sueño de ser policía era... ¿qué? ¿qué dije? ¡Ahora porque te ríes!

   —Uy... tercera base. —La codeó con un tono morboso—. ¡Qué picarona!

   —¡Ay, pero qué boba soy! —Se cubrió el rostro con ambas patas apenada.

   —Nah, no te avergüences Pelusa, al menos tú llegaste más lejos que yo... a mí me abofetearon, es decir, me poncharon antes de tocar segunda base... bueno, de hecho me poncharon duro en la segunda base, —afirmó poniendo una cara de satisfacción— suponiendo que aún hablamos de béisbol...

   —¿Qué dices? ¿Segunda base? Un momento... ¡¿No me digas que tú también eres... ?!

   —No lo digas. —La miró serio.

   —Dulces galletas con queso, ¡¿Eres virgen?! —gritó asombrada— Pppffff, ¡ja, ja, ja, ja!

   La espontánea risita de la coneja hizo que Nick pusiera una cara larga y plasmara una mueca de fastidio por primera vez desde que llegó a su departamento.

   —Casto, se dice casto, Oficial Hopps —musitó entre dientes claramente molesto.

   —Yo, ja, ja, bueno, no me río de eso, ja, ja... —Intentó conservar la compostura—. Es que suena tan, ja, ja, es que eres tan... tan grande y extrovertido que no... que no me la creo ja, ja.

   —Una virgen burlándose de un casto. Que mal chiste Hopps.

   —Ja... Ok, ya perdón, me tomó por sorpresa, es que no... no lo creo, no viniendo de ti.

   —¿Por qué es difícil de creer? ¿Por qué te ríes si estás igual que yo?

   —Técnicamente, llegué más lejos que tú...

   —Oh, la voz de la experiencia —refunfuñó molesto.

   —Hey, lo siento yo no... olvidé que es un tema muy delicado para los machos, no quise herir tu —resistió las ganas de reír— sensibilidad.

   —¿Delicado? ¿Se-sensibilidad? ¡Claro que no!

   —Bueno, ya, lo lamento; mejor dime... ¿Por qué tú no...?

   —Olvídalo Zanahorias —bramó humillado—, no lo entenderías, es cosa de zorros, una coneja no lo comprendería...

   —Oh vamos, pruébame. Te prometo que no me reiré, lo anterior me tomó por sorpresa. ¿Qué dices Nick?

   El vulpino permanecía de brazos cruzados un poco molesto y con el orgullo herido, pero después de unos segundos, se suavizó un poco; quizás era justo después de todas las bromitas que le hizo a Judy desde que llegó, así que suspiró y separó ambas patas, aunque no lo convencía del todo contarle algo tan personal.

   —Meh, tienes razón, creo que te lo debo —exhaló resignado y continúo—. Verás Zanahorias, pese a la creencia popular, los zorros somos leales por naturaleza, al menos con nuestras parejas y, no te ofendas, pero no estamos como ustedes los conejos saltando de cama en cama.

   —¡Claro que me ofende! Pero entiendo tu punto, tengo varios primos y primas loquitos por ahí... y mis padres... —Abrió los ojos sorprendida—. Uff, ni se diga...

   —El punto es que somos un poco más tradicionales o selectivos en ese asunto, e irónicamente, encontrar a otro mamífero de tu confianza es difícil para un zorro, en especial para un sucio estafador como yo.

   —Oh Nick, no digas eso.

   La coneja acercó inconscientemente su pata a la del zorro, el vulpino se sobresaltó un poco, pero, no le tomó más importancia.

   —Pero es cierto, Pelusa. En mi trabajo y mi estilo de vida no hay espacio para amistades o el amor, por eso siempre me he encargado de permanecer lo más alejado de otros mamíferos.

   —¿Por eso no quieres a nadie cerca de ti? ¿Por qué temes ser... lastimado?

   —Suena muy gay si lo dices así, pero sí, básicamente.

   —Hey, no tiene nada de malo sincerarse.

   —¿Para qué? ¿Para que me tengan lástima?

   —No, para tratar de comprenderte mejor, la verdad, ahora me siento tonta por reírme de ti, no tenía idea, créeme.

   —Nah, no tiene importancia, ya olvídalo.

   —Es que no sabía nada de eso, es decir, tú eres, tan, tan pícaro, bromista, fluido al hablar, confiado y tan seguro de ti mismo, no pensé que tú estuvieras tan...

   —¿Solo?

   —Dolido.

   El vulpino se calló enseguida, y con más razón al sentir una tersa patita de conejo acariciando sus pómulos con parsimonia y mesura. Sintió un extraño hormigueo en su abdomen y trató de evadir el tema.

   —Oye, tampoco soy una flor delicada, no necesito esa compasión de tu parte, Zanahorias

   —No me malentiendas Nick, no es eso, yo... estaba tan equivocada en muchas cosas, sobre tu especie, sobre ti. Quisiera... me gustaría hacer un poco más por ti...

   —Feh, si serás una coneja torpe.

   —¡Oye!

   —Ya has hecho demasiado por mí.

   —¿Qué?

   —Confiaste en mí pese a lo mal que te traté, creíste en mí cuando el resto de los mamíferos ya se habían rendido conmigo y hasta me dejaste pasar la noche en tu departamento. ¡A mí! ¡Qué soy un zorro de entre todas las cosas! Y uno muy malo y de mi calaña...

   —Nick... —Intentó interrumpirlo en vano.

   —Y por si fuera poco Zanahorias, tú... tú... —Miró sus ojos amatistas, con una mezcla de gratitud y culpa— Me salvaste la vida. —Alcanzó su pequeña pata y la entrelazó con su enorme zarpa, dejando a la coneja perpleja—. Y no —masculló con algo de vergüenza—, no sólo me refiero a lo que pasó en Tujunga. Cambiaste mi mundo por completo Pelusa. Eso —balbuceó con dificultad— es mucho más de lo que merece un zonzo y torpe zorro como yo.

   Nick apartó su pata de ella e inclinó su cabeza, intentado cortar cualquier contacto visual. Había algo más que quería decirle a ella, dos simples palabras que su orgullo y su temor por mostrar emociones se lo impedía; entonces, antes de que él se apartara de su lado, una rápida bola de pelos se pegó como un imán a su pecho.

   Él no supo cómo reaccionar, se quedó inmóvil unos segundos, anonadado por la muestra de afecto más grande que había recibido en años; el abrazo falso que le dio a ella minutos atrás era un chiste comparado con el embrace sincero y tierno de la conejita le brindó. No tardó mucho en prensar a la lagomorfa entre sus largos brazos y la oprimió contra su cuerpo con fuerza, en un intento por impregnar el mismo afecto que ella le daba a él.

   —No le había dicho esto a nadie en mucho tiempo pero... gracias... gracias Zana... diga, gracias Judy.

   —Hump. —Suspiró complacida—. De nada Nick.

   Continuaron abrazados un rato más hasta que lentamente se separaron con algo de pesadez, luego se vieron a los ojos y no pudieron evitar sonreír mutuamente. Se miraron unos segundos y quedaron atrapados en la mirada del otro.

   La enorme sonrisa desapareció del rostro de la coneja y dibujó un gesto más discreto, mientras que él no pudo evitar mantener esa astuta mueca; se atrevió a alzar su pata y tocar con un dedo el mentón de la chica. Judy se acercó sin prisa e inconscientemente al rostro de Nick, él lo notó al instante, pero no hizo nada para detenerla, de hecho, se inclinó y le facilitó el trabajo, en el fondo, el cánido la deseaba tanto como ella a él.

   Sin más tiempo que perder, la coneja y el zorro se besaron.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bien, ¿qué les pareció? ojalá sea un gran inicio y los preparé muy bien para el siguiente capítulo, causante de la clasificación para adulto de este fic. Les estaré muy agradecido si gustan dejarme algún comentario, observación o hasta insulto de lo que han leído.
> 
> ¡Hasta la próxima semana (si la vida lo permite) amigüitos!
> 
> Créditos: La primera imagen fue hecha por sprinkah y stormspike, la segunda por maudgone.  
> Gracias a AnnairaGM por las correcciones.


	2. ¡Son púrpuras!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Judy y Nick por sin revelan sus sentimientos, y en un arrebato de pasión, finalmente se besan. Lo que comienza como una tierna muestra de afecto se torna rápidamente en una candente y erótica forma de demostrarse su amor; en poco tiempo, la coneja y el zorro se entregan a sus más bajas instintos en una noche púrpura. [Advertencia: Lemon]

* * *

## Parte 2: ¡Son púrpuras!

* * *

##   

Ambos se dieron un suave y tibio beso, que fue apenas un ligero roce en los labios, nada muy elaborado, una simple probada a la pequeña boca de la lagomorfa y la punta del hocico del cánido en la que permanecieron unidos un tiempo prolongado. Ella se separó apenas unos milímetros para recuperar el aliento, pero él la sujetó con ambas patas y obligó a conectarse otra vez a él, con una muestra más cariñosa y afectiva, aunque esta vez, con más seguridad y sin miramientos. La besó con más vehemencia e intensidad, como si nunca hubiera besado a alguien así, o como si hubiera querido hacerlo hace mucho, o quizás ambos.

   La coneja se asustó un poco por la pasión con la que apretaba sus labios contra los suyos, mas no se intimidó y no tardó en seguirle el ritmo. Sus patas se clavaron instintivamente a su pecho y se pegó más a él, en un nuevo juego o competencia por ver quién tenía más ganas de besar a quién. Después de unos candentes segundos y muy a su pesar, apartaron sus labios mientras intentaban tomar un poco de aire.

   —N-N-Nick... —Jadeó incontrolablemente.

   —Ah... ah... Za-Zanahorias... —respondió sin poder creer lo que pasaba.

Se vieron con un poco de ansiedad y algo de temor, pues al separarse, recordaron que se habían besado por un impulso, pero al verse también con esa respiración agitada y un brillo singular en los ojos, no pudieron ocultar su felicidad; aunque la coneja mostraba un poco de inseguridad que le costaba disimular.

—Lo lamento Nick, yo...

—¿Por qué —respiró con dificultad y zozobra—... te disculpas, Pelusa? ¿Acaso beso mal?

—No... no —se carcajeó sabiendo que no lo hacía nada mal—... para nada... no... no es eso... es sólo —la desconcentró la respiración y la cercanía del hocico de Nick—... es sólo que es muy... repentino —le costaba hablar mientras el astuto cánido acarició la comisura de sus labios con los suyos—... ay Nick... no sé... si sea... correc... ¡Mph!

Él la besó nuevamente con gran arrebato y casi enseguida se separó de ella.

—Lo siento yo... ¿quieres que... me detenga?

—No —musitó tímidamente— no pares...

Ahora fue Judy quien tomó la iniciativa y arremetió contra el chico, con intención de reclamar su boca, aunque el cánido no se quedó inmóvil y apresó a la coneja entre sus dos brazos, mientras sus zarpas estrujaban posesivamente su espalda, tratando de imponer su dominancia, típica muestra de afecto de un zorro.

Él la cargó y se hincó sobre el pequeño colchón, Judy no se inmutó ni dejó de besar al cánido un segundo, es más, se aferró más a él, rodeando sus brazos alrededor de su cuello, sujetando su torso con sus largas y torneadas piernas, y aferrándose a su cuerpo como si su vida dependiera de ello.

Nick entonces empezó a tomar las riendas del asunto y la besó con más intensidad, ahora abriéndose paso entre su boca con su lengua, sólo para encontrar unos enormes dientes de coneja que impedían su avance, no fue hasta que la misma Judy le indicó el camino con la suya, el cánido encontró a su objetivo. Continuaron el extraño beso interespecie mientras una lengua zorruna peleaba por el control de la zona, pero el pequeño órgano conejudo no se lo dejó tan fácil.

Unos tórridos minutos después, se volvieron a separar, respirando con algo de dificultad; pare ese entonces, ambos animales comenzaban a calentarse más de la cuenta, y una obvio pero incómoda pregunta rondó por sus cabezas.

—Oye Nick...

—Dime Zanahorias, —contestó enseguida, sin alejarse mucho de su hocico— soy todo oídos...

—¿Crees que esté mal si tú y yo...?

—¿Cogemos? ¿Cogemos fuerte y duro como conejos? —preguntó sin reparo ni tacto con desfachatez— No, para nada, al contrario, creo que sería  _glorioso_.

—¡Nick! —lo reprendió algo molesta y más sonrojada de lo que ya estaba por la indiscreción— No seas tan... directo...

—Bah, pero es cierto, a estas alturas, los eufemismos sobran.

—Lo sé pero, no lo hagas sonar como si fuéramos a...

—¿A qué? ¿A entregarnos a una noche de sexo y placer desenfrenado?

—¡NICK! —bramó alterada.

—Ja, ja, ja —carcajeó divertido—, lo siento Zanahorias, yo no... nunca había hecho esto, y estoy bastante excitado.

—Sí, je, je —rió ruborizada—... ya lo noté.

La coneja bajó la mirada y enfocó su vista en sus viejos shorts de la academia que ahora portaba Nick, atisbando un sobresaliente bulto en su entrepierna, sonrojándose al instante al descubrir lo que un par de besos había provocado en él. Sin poder ocultar la felicidad que expresaba su cara en ese momento, mordió su labio inferior inconscientemente, acción que no pasó desapercibida por su amante.

—¿Te gusta lo que ves, Zanahorias? —la provocó con descaro.

—Sí... —Aclaró su voz—. ¡Es decir, no; mira lo que le hiciste a mis shorts! Eran mis favoritos, zorro pervertido.

—Pffff... qué exagerada, Pelusa. Debería preocuparte más lo que hay dentro de ellos.

—Nada impresionante, supongo —se burló.

—Oh, jo, jo. Golpe bajo. —Fingió fastidio—. Voy a hacer que te tragues tus palabras. —La retó.

—Tengo que verlo para creerlo.

Una vez más juntaron sus hocicos y se dieron un breve muestra de afecto, esta vez, un poco más apacible. Sin interrumpir la actividad de sus bocas, las patas de Judy comenzaron a descender del pecho del chico hasta su abdomen; luego, a su cintura; por último, más abajo. La coneja rozó lentamente con sus delicados dedos los muslos del chico y al dirigirse a su entrepierna, sintió la protuberancia de esas ajustadas bermudas azul marino, pasando de largo su pata, tentándolo.

—Y dices que el degenerado es uno —interrumpió el beso

—Aprendo rápido —rió traviesa.

Judy palpó curiosa la privacidad del chico sin demasiada fuerza, luego, retiró sus dedos y trató de quitar con estos el elástico de su cintura masculina, pero dos grandes zarpas marrón la tomaron de ambas muñecas.

—Wowowowo, un momento Zanahorias.

—¿Ahora qué? —se quejó con algo de fastidio—. ¿No que ibas a hacerme tragarme mis palabras.

—Enseguida tesoro, pero antes... —Acarició su cuello con la punta de su hocico—. primero quisiera equilibrar un poco... las cosas... ¿podría? —murmuró seductoramente.

Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de la coneja al sentir la fría nariz del chico rozar su pelaje. Él continuó dando pequeñas caricias con su hocico, depositando encima suaves huellas de sus labios que desaparecían entre sus blancos y grisáceos cabellos, incluso daba pequeños mordiscos jalando un par de mechones que hacían erizar a la chica en una curiosa mezcla de miedo por los filosos incisivos y excitación por lo que vendrá.

—Oh Nick... —suspiró extasiada tomando al can por la nuca.

Él continuó saboreando su cuello, para después bajar a sus hombros, hacer una escala en su clavícula expuesta y detenerse cuando sintió una fibra de ropa, la cual tenía que irse ya.

—¿Puedo? —preguntó cual niño regañado.

—¿Puedes? —le rezongó desafiantemente, como si dudara que pudiera.

—Sólo obsérvame.

La punta de su hocico se desplazó sin prisa por debajo de su blusa, embarrando su rostro entre sus pechos mientras soplaba un poco sobre su esternón, haciéndola vibrar. Al llegar a su destino, mordisqueó el borde de su camisón y luego lo jaló hacia arriba, apenas destapándola. Intentó en vano tres veces más desvestirla así, lo que divirtió a Judy más que excitarla.

—Eres un ridículo Nick —comentó sin poderse contener la risa.

—Cállate y coopera, Zanahorias —dijo entre dientes— ¡Arriba las patas, criminal!

—Ja, ja, como usted diga, oficial Wilde —le siguió el juego.

Judy alzó ambos brazos mientras que Nick intentaba torpemente levantar la prenda oscura. Hastiado de no progresar, uso ambas patas, soltó su hocico de la tela y le quitó de una vez la condenada blusa. El zorro estaba a punto de quejarse cuando sus ojos se posaron indiscretamente en el sostén púrpura que cubría su busto.

—Dulces moras, ¿pero qué tenemos aquí? —dijo Nick con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro—. ¡Que lindo! —mencionó campante— ¡Es morado!

—Púrpura, de hecho —musitó apenada—, no pensé que te gustara. Son mis favoritos.

—Los míos también pelusa, te sientan muy bien; te ves tan... sexy —declaró en un tono juguetón.

—Je, je... ¿Quieres que yo...? —Señaló los tirantes de su corpiño.

—Nada de eso Zanahorias, ¡te dije que yo puedo hacerlo!

Judy rió incrédula pegando ambos codos a su pecho. Por su parte, Nick volvió a abrazar a la chica, pero esta vez, sus patas se dirigieron al broche de la espalda de la lagomorfa, y en corto, un ligero  _Clic_  confirmó a ambos que logró separar la hebilla con éxito. Se alejó enseguida sin soltar las tiras del sostén mientras que Judy veía incrédula al zorro evitando que la desnudara aún.

—¿Cómo lograste abrirlo tan...?

—¿Rápido? Meh, sé una o dos cosas de brasieres... ¿Te dejé con la boca abierta, eh?

—No lo creo, mis otros novios nunca...

—Llegué a segunda base Pelusa, no es la primera vez que abro o cierro uno.

—¿Cerrar? ¿Acaso tú...?

—Errr... gajes del oficio, larga historia Zanahorias, ¿puedo continuar? ¡El suspenso me mata!

—Zorro astuto. —Suspiró complacida—. Sólo no tengas expectativas tan altas... yo sé que no soy muy... agraciada aquí arriba.

Con mucha timidez, la conejita bajó sus codos, revelando su pecho apenas cubierto por el púrpura sostén; Nick enfocó enseguida la mirada a su busto mientras ella retiró despacio la prenda para revelarle por primera vez sus blancos pechos. Instantáneamente, el zorro sonrió como cualquier macho lo haría en su posición y se tomó unos segundos para admirar los modestos montes de Judy. Él cánido estaba sin palabras, pero la pequeña presa malentendió sus pocas sutiles reacciones.

—Vamos, no te quedes viéndolos así, ya sé que son peque... ugh...

La enorme pata del zorro la silenció enseguida al sujetar uno de ellos por sorpresa.

—¿Y eso qué? —dijo masajeando uno de sus senos con genuina curiosidad— Ya sabes lo que dicen, Zanahorias. —Tomó el otro con su pata libre— Las cosas más hermosas vienen... —Los estrujó cariñosamente—... en empaques pequeños —sentenció pícaramente sin dejar de mirarlos o jugar con ellos.

—Ni-Nick... no —balbuceó con dificultad— no te burles, de m-m-mí... sé que no... ¡Ah!

El zorro presionó con ambos pulgares sus pequeños pezones, sus suaves almohadillas los rozaron y sintió como se endurecía más entre sus dedos. Judy sólo se quedó quieta, disfrutando la atención que su compañero le daba a sus pequeños senos, y no pudo evitar soltar un ligero gemido placentero.

Nick continuó fascinado oyendo las reacciones de la chica sabiendo que hacía un buen trabajo; luego, decidió experimentar un poco más con su delicado cuerpo y pellizco ambos pezones, lo que provocó que la coneja se estremeciera; al no ver u oír objeciones más claras, continuó probando suerte en su otro pecho. Siguió pinchando y jalando con más seguridad sus rosadas tetillas.

—Nick —balbuceó—... no... tan fuerte — musitó insegura, como si no quisiera detenerlo del todo.

—Lo... lo lamento, me dejé llevar —los soltó al instante, maravillado aún por aquella parte pequeña de su cuerpo— olvidé que debo ser más delicado... ¿te lastimé mucho?

—No... —farfulló muy quedito.

—¿Quieres que me detenga? —La volvió a mirar a los ojos.

—No —respondió casi sin voz.

Él sonrió satisfecho, masajeando sus lindos pechos. Poco tiempo después y sin recato, los oprimió con ambas patas mientras dirigía su boca al seno derecho, sin preguntar o pedir permiso, comenzó a lamerlo.

—Nick... oh Nick...

La lengua del zorro invadió la superficie ligeramente curva y esponjosa de la coneja y comenzó a saborearla y disfrutar de algo que moría de ganas de hacer hace mucho tiempo. Sin importarle que fuera algo brusco, lamió sus pequeñas aureolas en círculos y confirmó que Judy lo disfrutaba tanto como él al escuchar las leves exhalaciones que salían de ella. Sintiendo que estaba prestándole poca atención al otro pecho, utilizó su mano libre y volvió a estrujarlo con suavidad, jugando con su pequeño botoncillo sin desatender su busto izquierdo.

—Humph... humph... —masculló Nick con la boca ocupada.

—Ah... ah... Nick...

La coneja mordió uno de sus dedos para intentar callar sus crecientes jadeo, mientras que su otra pata acariciaba la nuca del vulpino. Nick siguió arrancándole pequeños suspiros, luego de un rato, optó por cambiar de pecho y comenzó a succionar el pezón izquierdo de Judy, sin descuidar las atenciones a su otro seno. Con delicados y leves mordiscos, continuó humedeciendo y masajeando los diminutos brotes de la lagomorfa por un rato más, hasta que escuchó un extraño y placentero gruñido de la coneja, acompañado por un embriagante aroma que la nariz de Nick percibió enseguida.

—¿P-p-por qué te detienes? —cuestionó casi sin voz— Pensé que te gustaba jugar con mis pechos...

—No me gusta, torpe coneja —dijo acercando su boca a sus sensibles orejas, abrazándola—, ¡Me encanta! —clamó campantemente—. Pero si te soy honesto, no soy tan fan de los pechos. —El vulpino deslizó ambas patas hacía la cintura de la chica—. En realidad, me considero a mí mismo... —sus zarpas bajaron más y más por sus caderas—... un zorro que le gustan más... las nalgas —confesó sin reparo ni cinismo.

Sin tener tiempo para reaccionar, Nick atrapó súbitamente sus posaderas, sobresaltando a la coneja al instante. No fue hasta que sintió las extremidades zorrunas masajear su trasero que volvió a pronunciar palabra.

—Feh, zorro libidinoso —vociferó más complacida que molesta.

—Oye, no me culpes, tienes unas pompis hermosas. —Sonrió muy campante sin dejar de toquetear su retaguardia.

Con una mezcla de pena y orgullo por tan poco sutil halago, la coneja rodeó sus patas al cuello de Nick y aproximó su hocico al suyo para besarlo, él dejó de atender por un momento los glúteos de la chica para responder la tierna muestra afectiva, pero cuando sus lenguas se juntaron para profundizar la sensación, el zorro no pudo más que apretar las firmes y pronunciadas nalgas de su pareja contra él haciendo que rozara su pelvis contra la de la coneja.

En medio de ese intenso roce de sus labios, la concentración de Judy fue interrumpida cuando la acentuada protuberancia del zorro impactó en sus muslos, excitándola en demasía. Instintivamente, frotó su cuerpo contra el de él a la par que Nick apretaba más y más sus caderas propias, imitando un movimiento lascivo mientras continuaban besándose con pasión y desenfreno.

—Za... Zanahorias... mhp... —balbuceó a media muestra de afecto.

Apartando sus labios, ambos mamíferos se vieron a los ojos complacidos. Sin perder tiempo, Nick tomó a Judy de la pata, ayudándola a ponerse de pie; luego él se colocó detrás de ella, posó su barbilla encima de su hombro izquierdo y colocó ambas zarpas alrededor de su vientre. La coneja respingó al advertir las ansias y ganas del chico a sus espaldas.

—¿Qué planeas, Nick? —se retorció deleitada por la cercanía y calidez de su pelaje.

—Ya te lo dije, quiero igualar las cosas, pero, quiero hacerlo con la mejor vista. La mejor vista trasera para ser preciso.

—Deja los chistes un rato —bufó divertida— me espantas las ganas.

—Bah, aburrida.

Su pequeña risa fue acallada al percatarse de la respiración agitada y la nariz fría del chico en su nuca, mientras la inundaba de caricias. Recorriendo su hocico desde su cuello hasta sus hombros, él continuó besuqueando la cúspide de su espalda mientras que sus ávidas patas no dejaban de palpar su cintura y sus caderas.

Él siguió bajando hasta rozar sus labios con su axila, logrando sacar unas cuantas risitas a la coneja; Judy le dio un manazo, indicándole que dejara eso. Continuó su descenso poniendo especial énfasis en su columna, sus zarpas ahora estaban sobando las pronunciadas caderas de la chica y para ese momento, el rostro vulpino se topó con su pequeña pero esponjosa cola.

—Oh, deberías ver esto Zanahorias, ¡me acabo de encontrar un dulce algodón de azúcar!

—Ten cuidado Nick, es un poco... delicado.

—Oh, lo tendré en cuenta, oficial.

De inmediato, el cánido se llevó dicha golosina a la boca, mientras sus patas masajeron en círculo las asentaderas de ella, cubiertas por unos negros shorts. La lagomorfa se sobresaltó de la erótica muestra de afecto; un tanto divertida por el curioso juego simulando morder su mullido rabo, y otro tanto excitada por los colmillos y lengua de Nick deleitándose con ella. Las extrañas y particulares muestras de afecto fueron interrumpidas cuando la ansiosa cola de la coneja se agitó de un lado a otro, llamando la atención del zorro.

—¿Vas a desnudarme de una ves o vas a seguir jugando conmigo? —preguntó coqueta viéndolo desde su hombro.

—Que impaciente, Pelusa. —Sonrió satisfecho mientras sus garras sujetaban los extremos de su shorts—. Pensé que te gustaría un poco de juego previo. —Metió ambos dedos entre la tela y su ropa interior, la estiró y comenzó a bajarla sin apremio, mientras su mirada seguía perdida en la cola de la chica, meciéndose de lado a lado. —Además, no sé por qué tanta prisa. Tenemos toda la noche —le susurró a su trasero seductoramente.

Judy le dio una bofetada desde atrás para que cortará sus payasadas; ambos rieron por un instante. Sin más demora, Nick por fin bajó su ropa teniendo un pequeño problema con la cola, hasta que después terminó por descender la prenda hasta debajo de sus rodillas, para ese momento el zorro quedó maravillado con lo que veían sus ojos.

— _Oh là là_... son... son... ¡también son morados!

—¡Son púrpuras! ¿Y por qué tanta obsesión con mi ropa interior?

—Ninguna. —Veía aún maravillado las bragas de la chica—. Pero me llama más la atención lo bien que combina el mora-, diga, púrpura, el blanco y el gris. Va muy bien contigo —pronunció sin reparo mientras terminaba de bajar los shorts de las hermosas piernas de Judy—, además, es curioso que hayas combinado para la ocasión.

—¿A qué... te refieres? ¿Qué tiene de raro?

—Oh, casi nada, pero pensé que las chicas no se molestaban en que su ropa interior hiciera juego cuando van a dormir... —Volvió a poner su vista en las posaderas y su cola—... a menos que... quisieran hacer algo más que dormir —susurró inquisitivamente a Judy, quién desvió la mirada— ¿Me estoy acercando, zanahoria traviesa? —Le expuso una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

—Tal vez... tal vez no —confesó con algo de pena—, ya te lo dije, era mi favorita.

—Sabes que tengo razón... zanahoria perver... ¡Ah!

Nick fue interrumpido de golpe por un fuerte caderazo desde atrás. El zorro se quedó anonadado por un momento, pero no tardó en reaccionar ante tan ineficaz ataque.

—Tomaré eso como un sí. —Sobó su nariz divertido.

El vulpino se quedó un segundo pensando en la suavidad de la retaguardia de Judy cuando lo tomaron por sorpresa las patas de la chica, las cuales jalaron al zorro y lo botaron a la cama con ferocidad, mientras la coneja no tardó en saltar encima de él.

—¡Hey! Todavía quería seguir jugando con las geme... mhp... gemelas un ra... munch... un rato más...

Nick fue silenciado palabra por palabra a base de dulces y suaves besos. Por mucho que ella disfrutará las atenciones del zorro, pensó que él era el único que se divertía.

—Se acabó tu tiempo Nick —habló entre caricias—. Ahora es mi turno.

Sin ninguna objeción, continuaron muy acaramelados tratando de comerse el uno al otro, pero esta vez, quien llevaba la iniciativa era Judy, quien acarició con dulzura las orejas puntiagudas del cánido, permaneció hincada con sus piernas a los costados del chico y el resto de su cuerpo recargado sobre él, y en esa comprometedora posición, continuó besándole con más ímpetu. Nick, no queriendo quedarse atrás, intentó sentarse para tomar control de la situación, pero unas fuertes zarpas conejudas le impidieron erguirse.

—Ah... ah... Zanahorias —Jadeó mientras se separaba unos milímetros de sus labios—. ¿Q-q-qué pretendes?

—Ya te lo dije —lamió su hocico despacio—. Ya tuviste tu oportunidad. Ahora es mi turno.

Le dio un último roce en los labios, luego, levantó su rostro y alcanzó a darle un beso en la frente; Sin dejar de masajear sus orejas picudas, depósito más caricias a sus receptores auditivos, haciendo a Nick estremecerse, sobre todo al notar como el pequeño cuerpo de Judy se restregaba contra el suyo, sintiendo sus pechos que rozaban su cuello y barbilla; las ganas de volver a tocarlos y jugar con ellos fue una tentadora oferta hasta que una tibia y húmeda sensación interrumpió sus pensamientos.

La coneja empezó a lamer y morder ligeramente sus orejas, descubriendo nervios y cosquillas que el zorro no sabía que tenía. Luego de saborear ambos cartílagos puntiagudos, ella visitó el hocico del chico, juntó su diminuta nariz con la suya y aprovechó para frotarlas entre sí, de un modo más tierno e inocente de lo que planeaban hacer después. Se despidió de está con un raudo beso, y luego, procedió a unir su boca con la de Nick, donde sus lenguas se saludaron con mayor familiaridad, pero no por eso menos efusivas o en menor intensidad.

—Zanahorias... —le susurró casi sin voz, separándose un poco de ella.

Judy no respondió, en su lugar le regaló una sonrisa. La chica cerró ambos ojos y procedió a desbordar su amor en la yugular de su amante. Empezó lamiendo el área el círculos que luego se convirtieron en pequeños besos que succionaron el espacio que sus delicados labios cubrían, repitió dicha acción un par de veces hasta que su cuerpo se hizo para atrás y su rostro terminó en los pectorales del chico. Judy aprovechó su posición para aspirar el particular aroma del zorro, una rara mixtura entre su champú de zanahorias y feromonas vulpinas que tenía un innatural y excitante efecto en una mamífera de otra especie como ella.

Continuó retrocediendo su cuerpo y al mismo tiempo embarró su barbilla contra el pelaje amarillo de su pecho, acción que cualquier coneja haría para dejar en claro que todo lo que roce su mentón es ahora de su pertenencia. Ella siguió su lento desplazamiento hasta que sintió que 'algo' chocó contra su encorvado  _derrière_.

—Ah... —Nick no pudo evitar soltar un gemido cuando sintió las posaderas de Judy chocando contra su erecta masculinidad.

—¿Y esto? —sonrió complacida.

—Argh —gimoteó— Ya deberías saberlo, Pelu... ah, ah... ¡Aaaahhhhhh!

El cánido no pudo ocultar la placentera sensación que Judy y sus glúteos provocaba en él. La coneja lanzó leves caderazos y frotándose contra la excitación del zorro, ella apoyó ambas patas delanteras sobre el abdomen del chico y sacudió de arriba a abajo y de adentro hacia afuera su acentuado trasero, poniendo énfasis en hacer fricción entre la delgada tela de sus pantaletas y la protuberancia en los shorts del chico.

—¿Te gusta Nick? —preguntó sensualmente.

—Oh cielos... ¡sí! No pares... ohhhh... —suspiró perdido en el roce de sus cuerpos.

—Entonces esto te va a fascinar...

Sin aguantar más las ganas, Judy retrocedió hasta el borde de la cama y se hincó delante del zorro, su cara a escasos centímetros de la sobresaliente excitación del chico. Nick quedó boquiabierto al descubrir la localización de su pareja.

—Judy... ¿qué... qué crees que haces? —cuestionó entre temeroso y emocionado.

—¿Qué te parece que hago? —presionó el bulto de sus shorts— es mi turno de jugar y divertirme contigo, Nick —murmuró en un tono seductor y coqueto, con una gran sonrisa lasciva en el rostro.

—¿Ah sí? Eso tengo que verlo.

La coneja miró divertida al cánido, para después proceder a retirarle la única prenda que cubría su desnudez y su fogosidad; ella bajó los shorts de su cintura y antes de quitar el elástico de su pelvis por completo, su órgano masculino salió libre de la ropa que lo aprisionaba cual si fuera un resorte, lo que tomó por sorpresa a la coneja y captó su atención enseguida, abriendo los ojos casi de golpe.

—¡Dulces galletas con queso! —exclamó impresionada.

—Ah... pues, gracias Zanahorias —dijo Nick como si le hubieran hecho un cumplido.

Se quedó observando el extraño y 'modesto' miembro del vulpino, con una combinación entre asombro y genuina excitación. Judy no eran tan inocente y no era la primera vez que veía uno, pero jamás el de un zorro; la particular forma y tamaño propio del cánido la sorprendió igual o incluso más que la primera vez que estuvo con un chico. Nick quedó encantado y un poco orgulloso por la expresión de asombro de ella.

—Sé que tal vez no sea lo que esperabas o la gran cosa para ti, Pelusa —expresó más feliz que molesto— pero espero sea de tu agrado.

—No, yo no... —Aclaró su voz, y muy a su pesar, dirigió su vista a Nick—... para nada, es sólo que yo... nunca había visto algo tan...

—¿Pequeño? ¿Grande? ¿Delgado? ¿Grueso? ¿Apetitoso?

—Diferente...

—Bueno, si crees que es demasiado 'diferente' para ti Zanahorias, podríamos saltarnos esa parte y pasar a... ah... ahhhh... ¡Gggaaaahhhhhhh...!

La voz del zorro se perdió entre suspiros de absoluto placer cuando sintió la patita de Judy jugar con su órgano viril, ella sólo hizo un gesto complacido al ver la reacción del vulpino; luego, comenzó a tocar y sentir con la palma de su zarpa la virilidad de su pareja, percibiendo su forma, tamaño y textura, así como estudiando las reacciones del chico. En poco tiempo ella sujetó su miembro y empezó a agitarlo de arriba a abajo con cierto armonía.

—¿Te gusta Nick?

—Ah... sí... —musitó extasiado por la estimulación.

La lagomorfa continuó masturbándolo a la par que el zorro intentaba procesar esas nuevas y exóticas sensaciones en su entrepierna. Él lo había hecho por su cuenta varias veces, pero no se comparaba en nada con lo que la coneja hacías en ese momento, a otra velocidad, con diferente ritmo, entre sus afelpadas palmas; unos instantes después, la coneja frotó con más velocidad y fuerza masculinidad, sacando más suspiros del chico hasta que al poco tiempo, la atención se detuvo de golpe, haciendo a Nick respirar con normalidad.

—¿Qué pasó Zanahorias? ¿Ya te cansa... a... a...? ¡Ahhh!

El vulpino fue callado cuando una pequeña y delgada lengua acarició la punta de su miembro, haciéndolo casi gritar por la sensación inesperada. Judy sólo rió por dentro sin detener su labor por complacer a ese macho. Cubrió con diminutas lamidas a lo largo del órgano viril de Nick, quien se limitó a clavar sus garras entre las sábanas de la cama. Los jadeos del zorro continuaron a la par que la presa combinaba lengüetazos y besos desde la base de su erección hasta la cima.

—Unfff... unggg... Zana-Zana-Zanahorias...

Por fin Nick abrió los ojos y sin levantarse de la cama, miró recostado a una coneja que atendía su parte privada con mucha dedicación. El cánido se apoyó en sus codos para intentar verla mejor y trató de sentarse para estar más cómodo, pero una pata grisásea manoceó su abdomen por sorpresa, indicándole que se abstuviera de pararse, el zorro se quedó inmóvil cuando la chica empezó a lamer con más fuerza e intensidad  _su zanahoria_  mientras que brindaba un firme masaje al vientre del chico y al mismo tiempo hundía sus dedos femeninos entre el fino pelaje zorruno, intensificando más y más las maravillas que Judy hacía con su masculinidad.

—Munch... munch... —masculló la coneja entre el rojizo miembro del chico.

—Ahhh... ahhh... —Tragó saliva ante la atención recibida.

Los sonidos de regocijo eran música para los oídos de la coneja, que aunque no se consideraba una experta, se sentía dichosa y satisfecha de lo que había logrado para doblegar aquel feroz depredador, quien ahora estaba a su merced. La chica continuó frotando una pata entre los amarillos mechones pélvicos del zorro y otra masturbando con su pulgar e índice la base de su virilidad, mientras que su boca empezó a dar fugaces besos desde abajo hasta la cumbre de su latente órgano. Nick sólo disfrutaba apacible la sensación, asombrado por la técnica de la coneja, con riesgo a arruinar el momento, una incómoda idea se cruzó por sus pensamientos.

—En serio Pelusa... se me hace —comentaba con dificultad—... ungh... difícil de creer que seas virgen... ¡Lo haces... muy bien...! ¡Ungggh...! ¡Ayayayaya! —se quejó— ¡Cuidado ahí abajo, Pelusa!

Judy mordisqueó suavemente pero con algo de malicia las partes más sensible del chico, acallándolo enseguida.

—Si bueno —habló ella casualmente, agitando su miembro con un simple movimiento de muñeca—, aún lo soy... esto es ... lo más lejos que llegué con un chico.

—Pues —mencionó con la respiración más tranquila por el cambio de ritmo—... por la forma y técnica que tienes, yo diría que tienes bastante experien... ¡argh! ¡maldita sea Zanahorias! ¡Ya te dije que dientes no y menos ahí abajo!

Ella sonreía besando la base de su virilidad de una manera más que juguetona y brusca, sacando más quejas de malestar que de placer, o eso se podría pensar ante la respuesta quejumbrosa del cánido, Judy sin embargo, continuó lamiendo bajo su erección mientras que sus otras patas daban más cariños al resto de su miembro.

—Lo siento, pensé que a los machos les gustaba cuando...

—A los conejos tal vez, pero a los zorros no, y menos con tanta brusquedad, ¡y deja a mis pobres huerfanitos de una condenada vez, zanahoria sádica!

—Ush, aguafiestas. —le dio un último beso a cada una de sus  _partes nobles_ — si vas a seguir hablando o haciendo chistes, no lo hagas cuando te tengo literalmente —Estrujó sin mucha fuerza y lamió al mismo tiempo su virilidad— agarrado de las bolas. —Se burló mordazmente.

—Angh... —jadeó regocijado— Ah... ah... Pfff... p-p-por favor, ¿besas a tu madre con esa boquitatatata...? ¡AAAAAHHHHHH...! ¡Hija de tu ahhhhhhhhhh...! ¡Unnnffff! ¡Dulces moras!

De nueva cuenta Nick fue silenciado cuando el pequeño hocico de la coneja cubrió por completo la punta de su miembro, arrebatándole mucho más que suspiros y deteniendo tajantemente los reclamos que tenía de la coneja; en aquel momento esa sucia y mal hablada boca suya le estaba haciendo sentir el cielo, el paraíso y probablemente la vida en el más allá al mismo tiempo; las estrechas y diminutas fauces de la lagomorfa eran el lugar perfecto para albergar la nada pequeña masculinidad zorruna. Y como si no pudiera ser mejor, la ínfima y delgada lengua de la hembra aprovechó el frenesí del momento y empezó a agitarse en círculos en su puntiagudo órgano.

—Grrrr... demonios... hump —Nick intentó silenciar con todas sus fuerzas las ganas de gruñir o gritar por el goce indescriptible que la coneja le brindaba en esos momentos— Oh, demonios... se siente tan... ah... ah... rico... —murmuró sincero y a falta de mejor palabra que describiera su regocijo.

La coneja escuchó atenta y complacida los halagos mezclados con las irregulares exhalaciones del chico, lo cual la excitaba cada vez más y al mismo tiempo la incitaba a satisfacer sus propias necesidades. Casi sin pensarlo, dejó que una pata siguiera trabajando con el falo del chico junto a su boca mientras que otra zarpa se encargó discretamente de intentar calmar las ansias entre sus piernas.

Sin dejar de introducir y sacar su hocico del miembro de Nick, se llevó los dedos a su pelvis, rozándolos con la tela de sus bragas, haciéndola respingar al contacto; sus yemas acariciaron la parte menos seca de la prenda, producto de su excitación, causando una agradable sensación al friccionar al mismo tiempo la fina tela de algodón y la intimidad de la chica, liberando suspiros que sólo ella y el miembro del zorro sentía.

Mientras tanto, el zorro era un mero observador del increíble espectáculo delante de él, una vez más, abrió los párpados y puso especial atención en su compañera, admirando la inmensurable vista frente a él. Miró fascinado y a la vez exaltado como la lagomorfa ascendía y descendía su cabeza acompasadamente, con su masculinidad atrapada entre sus labios, con sus ojos cerrados, sus adorables orejas caídas que, sin saber por qué, hacían más fuerte su líbido de sólo pensar en ellas, pensando más como un depredador viendo a su próxima presa; los lascivos sonidos, provenientes de la succión de la coneja también lo volvía loco y no pudo evitar contemplar cómo su miembro se perdía y aparecía en un instante, así como el brillo causado por su saliva y el lubricante natural de su masculinidad.

El contacto entre sus dedos conejudos y la tela no bastaba para calmar sus ansias, y en menos de un minuto, Judy ya tenía su pata dentro de su ropa interior; con algo de impaciencia y deseo de saciar su egoísta satisfacción, frotó el punto más sensible de su entrepierna, no fue sorpresa encontrar más húmeda de lo normal esa pequeña zona, así como a su pequeño órgano de placer excitado; ella atendió su intimidad con movimientos circulares al mismo sentido que su lengua lo hacía con la parte sensible del zorro. La coneja continuó complaciendo al zorro y a ella misma hasta que sus orejas se tensaron de golpe, habían percibido un cambio de respiración muy familiar en Nick.

—¡Za-Zanahorias para, para! —suplicó sobresaltado— Estoy llegando a mi límite... creo que ya es suficiente...

Ella se detuvo con lentitud, y aún con la boca llena, lo miró a los ojos; después de hacer contacto visual y admirar el rostro de preocupación y goce del chico, se limitó a sonreír taimadamente, continuando su trabajo sin consideraciones al vulpino.

—Pelusa, ¿qué haces? Argh... es en serio... ah... ah... ¡arhg! ¡Zanahorias detente ya! —La rápida sucesión de movimientos de ella en su intimidad le hacía difícil hablar con claridad—. En serio me encanta esto, pero si sigues así voy a... ¡Ahhhhhhh, deja... de... mover... ggrrrrrr... uuhhh...

Judy hizo caso omiso a las advertencias del zorro, en parte divertida, en parte excitada. Con un poco de pesar, sacó sus dedos de su zona íntima y con ambas patas desocupadas, sujetó las secciones de virilidad zorruna que su boca no lograba abarcar. Aceleró e incrementó el ritmo con el que chupaba su órgano con la sólo intención de darle al macho la sensación más placentera de su vida y personalmente, una pequeña venganza por haberla estado fastidiándola desde que llegó a su departamento.

Nick sin embargo tenía más sentimientos encontrados: Si bien daría lo que fuera porque ese momento fuera perpetuo, conocía muy bien su propio cuerpo y ya sabía cómo terminaría el asunto y como él terminaría en ella si no se cesaba en ese instante. Jamás se imaginó que ella fuera buena en eso ¿O sería algo natural en los conejos? El sólo pensarlo lo ponía más jarioso y rijoso de lo que debería; pero fue cuando a medio pensamiento lujurioso casi se le sale el corazón del pecho cuando Judy en vez de descender el ritmo, lo acrecentó aún más y trató a su órgano viril con mucho más recelo y vehemencia.

—¡Zanahorias, es en serio! —Nick se sentó turbiamente y acercó sus patas intentando frenar a la impulsiva coneja— ¡Detente de una maldita vez o sino no podré... argh!

Ignorándolo por completo, ella sólo siguió zampando su miembro, presionando los muslos y caderas de Nick con ambas patas, aferrándose más a él, prolongando así sus espasmos. Judy supo que hacía bien cuando notó como desde la cama, la pelvis del chico se agitaba involuntariamente a su rostro, suplicando con su cuerpo que siguiera en vez de detenerse, así como saber que el final estaba cerca. En ese momento, una agolpante sensación le indico al vulpino que ya no había vuelta atrás y no podía parar lo inevitable; con algo de impotencia y sobrada excitación sexual, tomó a la lagomorfa de la cabeza, obligándola a pegarse lo más cerca de su virilidad e impidiéndole a sus fauces apartarse de él.

—Lo siento Zanahorias... pero yo... ¡ungh...! ¡Ggggrrrrrraaaaaaaaa!

Con un gruñido ahogado, después de tanto reprimir sus emociones y frustraciones, por fin el vulpino sintió una inigualable sensación de liberación y gozo absoluto, al mismo tiempo que soltó su simiente dentro de la boca de la coneja. Judy no hizo más que permanecer inmóvil con el pulsante miembro aún estremeciéndose y derramando el resto de su orgasmo. Ella permaneció un poco más de tiempo así mientras que Nick tenía la mirada perdida y una sonrisa idiota que indicaba un regocijo indescriptible de su parte, con la mente más clara y las ideas más frescas, como si hubiera despertado lúcido de un bello sueño.

Su mirada se fijó en Judy inmediatamente, observó como ella mantuvo su miembro dentro de su hocico por más tiempo, así como percibir el leve movimiento en su garganta indicándole que había aceptado su esencia zorruna sin chistar, seguida de una leve exhalación de satisfacción. Segundos después, su boca abandonó sin prisa el latente y aún semi erecto miembro, haciendo ruidos obscenos e intentando absorber cualquier rastro de su pecaminoso acto, llegando a la punta, le dio un ligero beso y sin nada de consideración, dejó caer la virilidad al vientre del zorro por efecto de la gravedad.

—¿Qué te pareció... eso? —suspiró mientras limpiaba sus labios con su pata y lengua.

—Eso fue... ¡LA MEJOR MALDITA FELACIÓN DEL MUNDO! —bramó Nick sin reparo o pudor, con una alegría y dicha inigualable.

Judy sólo palmeo algo avergonzada la pierna del chico, pero no pudo evitar reírse y ruborosarse por las palabras exageradas pero sinceras del zorro. Esa astuta sonrisa no podía ocultar la felicidad del macho.

—Silencio torpe zorro, o despertarás a mis vecinos. —Rió bajito—. Tomaré eso como un gracias. —Se recostó a un lado del pecho de su amante—. Y ahora, ¿qué sigue?

—Dormir Pelusa...

—¿Qué?

—Buenas noches. —Besó su frente— Hasta mañana Zanahorias.

El cánido se acomodó de lado y cerró los ojos. Judy se le quedó viendo algo molesta y trató de jalarlo para obligarlo a verla a la cara.

—Hey, no bromees Nick, ¿que pasó con eso de "coger fuerte y duro como conejos"? —Lo agitó intentando no sonar ansiosa o necesitada. —¿Dónde está ese zorro que me haría comerme mis palabras? —Lo retó.

—Estará contigo en la mañana...

—¡Nick...!

—Oye, traté de advertirte cuando te dije que pararas; soy un zorro, no un conejo. En serio agradezco lo de hace rato, no negaré que lo disfruté, pero fue mucho para mí; te llevaste algo más que mi vitalidad, Pelusa.

—¡Nick, por favor, no...!

La lagomorfa se frustró ante la negativa del zorro. ¡Vaya macho! Sólo fue bueno para encenderla y emocionarla por unos instantes, pero nada más. Estuvo a punto de cruzar los brazos molesta cuando un beso fugaz en sus labios la sacó de sus pensamientos, está caricia duró menos, pero le bastó para distraer su atención. El chico se separó a milímetros de su respiración.

—Es una treta, tesoro —sentenció con su característica mueca burlesca.

—Vaya bromita —mencionó fastidiada.

—Aunque no miento del todo, zanahoria gruñona... voy a tardar un poco en... volver al juego.

—¿Y qué propones hacer mientras? —musitó interesada.

—Hacer algo que aprendí hace años con Mr. Big.

—¿Y eso es?

—A siempre devolver los favores —le susurró a su oído— Y con creces.

—¿Y cómo plan...? ¡Hump!

Antes de que pudiera terminar la frase, Nick se lanzó contra la coneja como un depredador a su presa, y volvió a besarla de nueva cuenta. Con menos delicadeza y más pasión, él la llenó de cariños y atenciones con su hocico, mientras sus patas recorrían todo su cuerpo con más fogosidad que ternura; Judy volvió a enardecerse de nueva cuenta con tantas caricias y no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, la lengua vulpina ya probaba el borde de sus pantaletas a la par que su nariz canina aspiraba un intenso y penetrante aroma bajo su única prenda.

—Nick... ¡Nick!

La punta del hocico zorruno se frotó contra la fina tela amatistaque abrigaba la parte más privada de la chica a la par que unas zarpas varoniles tomaron sus muslos y glúteos para darle espacio.

—Espera Nick, no tan brus... aaahhhhhhh...

Instintivamente, las piernas de Judy comenzaron a cerrarse por la pena, así como por la sensación profana que experimentaba en su pelvis, pero el zorro se lo impidió y continuó con tan importante faena. El vulpino rozó con su boca las nada secas bragas y frotó con ellas la tibia intimidad de la chica, la cual desprendía una peculiar fragancia que endurecía algo más que su espíritu y determinación.

Enseguida, el zorro se apartó un poco escuchando un suspiro de inconformidad por haberse detenido. Estuvo a punto de desvestirla cuando se quedó maravillado por el espectáculo frente a él: la coneja, completamente extasiada, lo miraba apacible, con las orejas caídas, sus pechos descubiertos, con ambas piernas invitándolo a continuar y usando sólo una prenda de vestir ligeramente mojada; si lo estremecía verla así, se volvería salvaje cuando se deshiciera de la última pizca de pudor que le quedaba.

—Eres... hermosa... muy hermosa, Zanahorias.

—Nick...

Judy sólo se estremeció; era increíble como hasta dos simples palabras la podían extasiar igual que las caricias. Su respiración se interrumpió cuando sintió que unos dedos tiraban de sus bragas; ella estaba por mostrarle algo que ningún macho había visto de ella; se sentía asustada y a la vez emocionada por lo que vendría enseguida.

—¿Me harías los honores. Pelusa.

Ella sólo asintió y enseguida levantó su trasero para que Nick pudiera desnudarla con más facilidad. En un instante él la despojó de dicha prenda pero sin apartar la vista de la deslumbrante y llamativa intimidad de la chica, lo que la avergonzó más de la cuenta; distraído, el zorro terminó por botar sus bragas lejos y se acercó lentamente al lugar de su máxima atención. Sin embargo, la palma del pie de Judy en su pecho lo hizo desistir.

—¿Qué tienes Judy?

—Na-nada.

—Acaso, ¿estás asustada?

—N-n-no, no, para nada. —Sacudió por un instante su naricita.

—Sí, sí lo estás...

—Sólo estoy un poco nerviosa... yo nunca, ningún chico... jamás...

—¿Nunca? Pero si hace unos instantes me demostraste que tú ya...

—Sí, sí, pero yo nunca... quise ir más lejos de eso. Por lo de ser policía... ya sabes.

—Ah, bueno. —Rascó su cabeza algo apenado—. Lo lamento, yo... oye, si es demasiado para tí, podemos...

—No... no claro que no... es sólo... ¿En verdad sabes lo que haces?

—No, pero es algo que siempre he querido hacer, y he visto un montón de porno al respecto. —Colocó una pata en su mentón, cual si discutiera casualmente de física cuántica con ella—. Aunque, debo admitir que nunca había visto una con conejas; tendré que improvisar, pero...

—¿Qué? Jajaja —rió divertida y relajándose un poco.

—Oye, oye, dije que era casto, no un santo. Hay cosas que un macho no puede evitar.

—Lo que tu digas, zorro pervertido.

—Ja, pero haré que te tragues tus palabras, ya lo verás —aseveró desafiante—... Sé que no tengo tanta experiencia como tú, y menos aquí abajo —masajeó los muslos de la chica, haciéndola sobresaltarse un poco—, pero puedo asegurarte que... soy un experto limpiando frascos sólo con la lengua —le susurró en un tono cínico.

—Pffff, jaja —bufó extrañada—, ¿Y que rayos significa eso, Nick?

—Oh... paciencia Zanahorias —mencionó con una sonrisa segura— ya lo sabrás en su momento...

—¿Qué crees que... oh... jajaja... oh... angh...

Las orejas de Judy cayeron paulatinamente y sus pequeñas risas se volvieron una expresión de discreto júbilo cuando el grueso dedo de Nick comenzó a acariciar con parsimonia sus delicados labios inferiores; mientras él estaba curioso tanteando el nuevo terreno, subiendo y bajando su índice, ella disfrutaba complacida el extraño tacto de una extremidad que no era suya. Finalmente, la punta de su dedo, sin ninguna garra visible, alcanzó a posarse sobre la parte más resaltante de esa zona, Nick la miró a los ojos, como pidiendo permiso, mientras que ella consintió entrecerrando su mirada y mostrando un rostro de complacencia. El cánido acarició despacio y con mucha ternura la pequeña protuberancia.

—¡Mmmm...! —Chilló sorpresiva.

El zorro continuó sobando aquella zona con movimientos circulares y muy apacibles, provocando en ella una dulce sensación y tensando varias partes de su cuerpo, incluída la que el vulpino tocaba en ese momento. Pronto, él percibió como la humedad y lubricación de los pliegues eran más y más evidentes, por lo que comprendió que debía acelerar un poco el ritmo, lo cual no tardó en hacer, dando mayores vueltas a pequeño órgano ya eréctil de la chica.

Los progresivos suspiros de ella le dieron la confianza de seguir deleitándola con sus atenciones; entonces, haciendo uso de su pata libre, empezó a introducir un dedo a su pequeña abertura; la coneja se convulsionó al instante, pero aceptó gustosa esa nueva sensación. Nick quedó perplejo al sentir como su índice se abría paso con dificultad entre su calidez, era mucho más pequeña y estrecha de lo que imaginó, incluso se preguntó si un zorro podría complacerla sin lastimarla, pero al notar la ausencia de suspiros lagomórficos, se concentró y continuó orquesteando sus dedos con firmes movimientos circulares volviendo a arrancar gemidos sofocantes de ella.

—¡Ay Nick...! —Mordió su labio inferior.

Tentando un poco la suerte, introdujo dos de sus rechonchos dedos a su estrecha feminidad, explorando con estos su interior que con dificultad se adaptaba al volumen, pero sin dejar de apretarlos y contraerlos en su húmeda caverna. Ella no pudo evitar gemir por el placer sorpresivo que recibió aunado a que el otro índice de Nick que no dejaba descansar a su hinchado órgano erógeno con incesantes fricciones. El vulpino continuó probando una, y otra, y otra, y otra vez su parte más privada, tentado a probar un tercer dedo, pero al sentir como parte de su pata empezaba a humectarse demás, otra idea diferente recorrió su cabeza. Desistió enseguida el ataque a su intimidad y retiró despacio su zarpa de tan delicado lugar.

—Nick —susurró sin fuerzas—... por favor no pares... Nick... esto se siente tan... muy... ¡Uuuuyyyyyyyyy! ¡Mmmmpppppphhh!

Fue el turno de Nick para silenciarla. De forma repentina, el cánido situó sus labios en la entrada de la coneja, lamiéndola enseguida y sin contemplaciones, de una forma poco delicada pero tampoco con brusquedad. Relamió sus pliegues y paseo su lengua por toda la zona, atrapando los tibios jugos que se volvían cada vez más abundantes en todo el lugar. Mientras, los oídos del vulpino se llenaban con incesantes jadeos y gritos reprimidos de su compañero, indicándole el excelente labor que su habilidad lingüística provocaba en ella. Para ese entonces, el zorro enterró más su hocico en ella, alcanzando a rozar su fresca nariz en su delicado vientre y friccionando intencionalmente su órgano más sensible, logrando hacer mugir a la coneja de un gozo increíble.

—¡NICK! —gritó sin poder contenerse y aferró sus zarpas a la ocupada cabeza de su amante.

Pese a la inexperiencia del vulpino, imitó lo mejor posible los depravados actos que había visto miles de veces en películas para adultos y que tantas veces deseo emular; esta era su oportunidad que no iba a desaprovechar, y más con los potentes gimoteos de hembra que lo incitaban y excitaban a continuar esa erótica muestra afectiva.

Ahora su lengua se atrevió a penetrar a lo más profundo de la feminidad de Judy y exploró sus partes más privadas, logrando acariciar lugares que ni ella misma conocía que existían, a la par que el resto de la boca zorruna succionaba persistente y sin descanso los labios inferiores y los bordes de su intimidad.

Entre tantos lamidas en el interior de la coneja, casi de forma fortuita (o quizás instintiva), la larga y dotada lengua del chico rozó uno de los puntos más sensibles y recónditos de ella, cuando él notó el extraño ruido que emitió la coneja, atacó con mucho ímpetu la particular zona, desencadenando un par de miniorgasmos que hacían bramar a la chica, quien en un fútil intento, trató de silenciar con sus palmas.

—Nick... Nick... espera un poco... creo que... ¿Nick? ¿Nick? Ahhhh... ¡Dulces galletas con queso, dulces galletas con queso...! ¡Aaaaahhhhhhh! —gimió con fuerza al punto de llenar la habitación de gritos.

El vulpino retiró su lengua y recuperó un poco el aliento, pero a su nariz sólo entró el olor de la lujuria. Sin dejar que Judy se recobrara de tan súbitas emociones, el cánido dirigió su boca a su siguiente objetivo: el centro de placer de su amante. Tomó a la chica por los muslos y la jaló un poco hacia él, haciéndola reaccionar y prestarle toda su atención, y enseguida, la hizo vibrar y jadear cuando sintió una avispada lengua arremetiendo impúdicamente contra su empapada feminidad.

—¡Mph, mph, mph... Mmmmmm! —reprimió la lagomorfa sus ganas de aclamar mordiendo su dedo y apretando las sábanas de su cama. Las caricias del cánido la estaban haciendo perder su cordura que amenazaba con despertar a todo el piso del edificio.

Entonces Nick continuó devorando a la coneja con cero miramientos y contemplaciones, lamió como si no hubiera un mañana el tentador botón de la coneja que provocaba un goce avasallador que nunca había sentido antes, al menos no con esa intensidad o con alguien más. La lengua osciló de manera circular sobre su diminuto monte de venus, y si no fuera suficiente, al mismo tiempo fue aspirado por el hocico del cánido con intención de regresar el asombroso placer que ella le brindó minutos atrás. El frenesí y las atenciones orales del zorro fueron tan intensas que Judy dejó de reprimir sus impulsos, gimiendo sin control.

—¡Ah, ah, ahhhh! —Jadeó con intensidad—.¡Nick... Nick... creo que estoy...! ¡MMMPPHHHH...!

Sin prestar atención a las advertencias, el vulpino siguió lengüeteando y sorbiendo la humedad de su compañera, quien ya no podía reprender más todo ese cóctel de sensaciones. En poco tiempo ella alcanzó la cúspide de sus emociones, y después de que el vulpino chupara y tirara con más vigor del debido su clítoris, la coneja no tardó en explotar y alcanzar el pico máximo de su excitación, que recorrió su cuerpo como electricidad, dejando su mente en blanco por unos plácidos instantes, las fracciones de segundos más suculentas de toda su vida, se atrevería a decir.

Ella tiritó desbocada ante el súbito éxtasis que sintió en su intimidad que no tardó en esparcirse por todo su ser, y cuya sensación se prolongó debido a las atenciones constantes de Nick. Sin que el momento orgásmico de su compañera pasara, el zorro intentó absorber lo mejor que pudo el néctar que brotaba de su intimidad, extendiendo el placer de la chica.

Judy sólo intentaba recuperar la compostura después de tan estimulante actividad, pero Nick seguía masajeando y limpiando tiernamente su entrepierna. La coneja abrió con pesadez sus ojos y miró al vulpino complacida, acarició una de sus orejas para llamar su atención, y al ver que funcionó, se dirigió a él con suavidad.

—Alto Nick... ya es suficiente...—mencionó con pesar, porque en el fondo, no quería que parara.

Él dio una última y lenta probada a su feminidad y luego se apartó de esta con los labios cubiertos de la brillante prueba de sus fechorías, que no tardó en limpiar con su lengua de un rápido meneo. Luego, se apoyó de sus patas delanteras, se levantó y se acercó al rostro de Judy.

—Y... ¿Qué tal estuve, Pelusa?

—Je, je —Carcajeó divertida—. Fue increíble Nick, ¡Fantástico! Nada mal para un principiante, aunque, no es como si pudiera compararte... es la primera vez que un chico... pero en fin, fue maravilloso de tu parte. Muchas gracias Nick.

Judy rodeó ambos brazos al cuello del cánido y lo besó sin más, él correspondió gustoso, aferrándose más a ella. Permanecieron así unos instantes hasta que la coneja sintió la excitación del chico acariciando su muslo.

—Veo que alguien está ansioso.

—Y todo es tu culpa, Zanahorias.

Ambos rieron un poco y se vieron directo a los ojos, sabiendo muy bien lo que seguía. Ella se recostó por completo en la cama y él se hincó a escasa distancia de su pelvis, alineándose en la dirección correcta. Luego la miró y percibió que ella tenía la mirada enfocada en su firme masculinidad; sus orejas caídas y su temblorosa nariz delataban su inquietud.

—¿Nerviosa Zanahorias?

—Un poco —susurró preocupada.

—Igual yo.

—¿De verdad?

—Sí, temo terminar en la cárcel por acoso sexual a un oficial...

—¡Nick! —clamó fastidiada.

—Y también me asusta un poco, no creo que más que a ti Pelusa, pero me preocupas ¿estás segura de esto? Porque si no podemos dejarlo aquí y...

Un dedo tapó su hocico por un segundo y el vulpino calló enseguida. La coneja lo vio con un semblante más sereno y le sonrió.

—No te preocupes Nick, saber que te importo vale más para mí, estoy segura que no vas a lastimarme. Confió en ti. —respondió sincera.

Sin más, la coneja extendió sus piernas, invitando al zorro a acercarse a ella. Nick notó la verdad en sus palabras, disimulando muy bien sus propias inseguridades; acercó su miembro a la entrada de la chica y comenzó a rozarlo, haciendo estremecer a la lagomorfa cuando sus sexos por fin se tocaron, sabiendo que era sólo el principio; la exaltada masculinidad se frotó directamente sobre los alborotados labios de la coneja que aún se recuperaban del embate anterior, por lo que no fue difícil volver a estimular su zona íntima y sacar un par de suspiros de parte de ambos animales. Cuando sintió que la firmeza era la óptima, él dirigió la punta de su órgano y empezó a introducirla despacio a su estrechez. Ambos comprendieron en ese momento que no había marcha atrás.

El zorro continuó metiendo cada vez más su virilidad a su tibia caverna, notando cómo se apretaba más a él conforme avanzaba. Nick estuvo atento de las reacciones de su compañera, quien no mostraba quejas por el momento gracias al juego previo que dilató un poco su intimidad, salvo breves exhalaciones que denotaban las ganas expectante a que el vulpino la tomara de una vez.

—No me dejes esperando más tiempo Nick —musitó—, quiero sentirte ya... dentro de mí —confesó sin pena.

El cánido, excitado por tan vigorizante revelación, obedeció casi de inmediato y penetró con más fuerza y convicción a la coneja; por fín experimentó una sensación constrictora pero placentera que envolvió gran parte de miembro; Judy, en cambio, sufrió de un repentino espasmo al instante que el zorro la desfloró, apretando sus patas y enterrando sus garras a los brazos de Nick cuando la punzante impresión la tomó desprevenida. Él se sobresaltó al creer que se había sobrepasado e intentó retroceder su acometida, pero las firmes piernas conejudas ya lo habían rodeado por la cintura, impidiéndole retroceder y desistir, provocando que su miembro se incrustará más profundo en ella, haciéndola gemir de una súbita y dolorosa aflicción.

—¡Zanahorias! —bramó con suma preocupación— ¿Qué haces? Yo...

—Unf... —se quejó con diminutas gotas asomándose en sus ojos— Nick... estoy bien...

—No coneja torpe, no lo estás, deja...

—Sólo... necesito acostumbrarme a ti...

—¿Qué dices? ¿De qué hablas?

Esperaron unos segundo donde Nick intentó comprender lo que pasaba; en poco tiempo él vió el rostro de Judy y observó que sus facciones tiesas y arrugadas causadas por la sorpresiva penetración se empezaban a suavizar, en poco tiempo su cara mostró rasgos más relajados. Los jadeos de inconformidad fueron reemplazados por curiosos sonidos placenteros.

—Pelusa, ¿cómo estás?

—Bien —mencionó con algo de dificultad—. Me siento un poco... llena, pero en un buen sentido —aclaró apresurada—. ¿Acaso no te gusta...?

—Claro, se siente de maravilla, pero no puedo disfrutarlo sabiendo que te lastimé.

—Estoy bien, sólo me tomó por sorpresa... pero ya no duele tanto, de hecho Nick, empieza a gustarme un poco —explicó apenada.

—Zanahorias...

—Ahora, deja de ser un bebé y muévete...

De un fugaz movimiento, el zorro salió y entró de ella, acallando a la conejita, que sólo respondió con un involuntario gémido de placer y no de dolor.

—E-e-es cierto —comentó asombrado.

—Sí bobo, pero aún se siente extraño.

—¿Pero te gustó?

—Me encantó. —Mordió su labio inferior—. Hazlo de nuevo. Pero se gentil, ¿sí?

—Lo intentaré, zanahoria masoqui... ¡ungh!

Ahora fue la chica quien silenció al cánido con un sorpresivo movimiento pélvico.

—Tranquila o vas a doblar mi zana- ¡ungh! —volvió a frotarse contra él.

—No lo arruines —le advirtió la coneja—, y cierra la boca de una vez.

—Pues ayúdame con eso, Pelusa.

De nueva cuenta conectaron sus labios y se refugiaron en los brazos del otro. Después de tórridos juegos con sus lenguas, el cánido volvió a embestirla ocasionando una breve interrupción en su respiración, pero casi al instante fue acompañado de otro ligero golpe, y luego otro, y otro, y otro más, y así, sucesivamente continuó impactándose con suavidad contra su compañera, compartiendo su primera danza erótica juntos en la reducida cama de la coneja.

Continuaron apartando y separando su cuerpo con un ritmo lento y calmado. La calidez de Judy estaba acostumbrándose cada vez más y más a la gran masculinidad de su pareja, no mentía cuando le decía que comenzaba a disfrutarlo y sentirse llena y brevemente vacía cuando su virilidad salía por instantes de ella; estaba experimentando una creciente fascinación por esa curiosa mezcla de excitación y mínimo dolor que el zorro provocaba en ella. Y le avergonzaba reconocerlo, pero ansiaba más.

Por su parte, Nick aún no terminaba de acostumbrarse a su apretada cavidad que le seguía dificultando un poco entrar y salir de ella, y no es que fuera una sensación incómoda, al contrario, era bastante placentera; no tenía nada que envidiarle su pata amiga en sus noches de soledad, aunque tampoco se comparaba a la suprema boquita conejuda que lo dejó sin aliento hace apenas unos minutos atrás, pero no negaría que esperaba algo más. Sin embargo, la respiración irregular de la coneja, la ferocidad con la que lo besaba y la forma en que se colgaba de su cuello, le decía que estaba haciendo un excelente trabajo.

Ambos animales continuaron apareandose con calma y mucho afecto hasta que separaron sus labios por un instante y tomaron algo de aire; se vieron entre sí mientras que el zorro no cesaba sus embates.

—Ah... ah... Nick —suspiró complacida.

—¿Así... ah... o más gentil? —susurró sin dejar de salir y entrar de ella.

—Más... —musitó quedito.

—¿Más gentil?

—Más duro, y más... ¡ah! —gimió por un sorpresivo embiste— más fuerte.

—A la orden —jadeó gustoso—, oficial.

Antes de que pudiera de terminar de hablar, al cánido aceleró sus movimientos y se aferró a la coneja con más vehemencia, acción que fue muy bien recibida por ella, quien lo rodeó con brazos y piernas para no despegarse ni un instante de él, salvo por el raudo vaivén que ocurría en sus regiones bajas. Él siguió llenando de besos y cariños en todo lo que su hocico alcanzaba, sus labios, su mentón, su cuello, sus hombros y claro, su nuevo favorito personal, sus lindos pechos. Judy sólo gozaba de estas sutiles muestras afectivas que sólo amplificaban el hervor incesante que se producía en su feminidad.

A esas alturas el zorro ya estaba tomando un ritmo con sus meneos a la vez que empezaba a acostumbrarse al interior de la chica, aunque no tardó en que su cuerpo le pidiera subir la velocidad; sin previa advertencia, Nick tomó a la chica de los costados, y comenzó a ensartarla con mucha más rudeza; ella soltó un chirrido sorprendida pero muy agradecida por haber pensado lo mismo.

Entre incesantes gruñidos de fruición y la constante agitación de sus cuerpos, la chica se estaba volviendo loca; el placer que le hacía sentir era fantástico y simplemente indescriptible. Casi de manera automática, alzó sus piernas y las separó más; inclinó su cuerpo y balanceó sus caderas contra el chico, sincronizándose con sus movimientos.

—Veo que alguien —comentó el chico sin detenerse— le gusta lo que hago.

—Sí... —respondió entre sollozos, pero creo que... ¡unf! sigues siendo muy blando. —Lo retó desafiante.

—¿Ah sí? ¿Qué te parece esto?

El vulpino acrecentó su ritmo y ferocidad por las provocaciones de la coneja. Judy no pudo más que lanzar su cabeza hacia atrás, soltando un fuerte gemido por el brusco cambio de velocidad y las fogosas sensaciones que la masculinidad del zorro le otorgaba al entrar y salir de ella con mucho más ímpetu que antes.

Por su parte, Nick percibió una extraña y vigorizante liberación de sus instintos animales casi primitivos; se había contenido al principio creyendo que podría lastimar a la conejita, pero las recurrentes peticiones de ella mostraba que no estaba copulando de manera satisfactoria, suplicándole por más. No lo pensó dos veces y haciendo honor a su apellido, decidió ser tan  _salvaje_  como su cuerpo se lo permitiera.

Mientras los sollozos de la coneja iban en aumento, seguido por respiraciones cada vez más pronunciadas de parte del vulpino, Nick decidió impregnar con más rudeza y menos miramientos a su próxima presa. Se hincó un poco y alzó las tonificadas piernas de su compañera a su pecho y se inclinó en un ángulo diferente para introducirse en ella de forma menos ortodoxa.

—¡Nick! —no pudo evitar bramar por el repentina y brusca intromisión.

—¡Ah, ah, ah... AH! —carraspeó tras penetrarla con mucha más furor que antes.

Judy gemía con gran deleite el compás con que el felpudo cuerpo de su compañero impactaba contra ella múltiples veces, así como el gran disfrute y lujuria que experimentó el zorro. A esas alturas las caricias o muestras afectivas se habían reducido a incesantes y lascivos sonido de sus miembros húmedos empapándose entre sí con cada breve contacto.

La mente vulpina había dejado atrás emociones de preocupación por su pareja y sólo quería complacerse con su cuerpo. De la misma forma, la cabeza de ella sólo podía pensar en saciar sus propias necesidades y responder a su naturaleza conejuda.

Sin embargo, el gusto les duró poco. Tras varios instantes haciendo tan personal e íntimo acto, y pese todo el placer que otorgaba tan comprometedora posición, la fatiga se apoderó rápidamente de sus cuerpos. Nick sabía que pronto llegaría a su límite, pero antes de que eso sucediera, quería intentar algo que estaba seguro que sería maravilloso y que seguro Judy también disfrutaría.

Con algo de pesar, el zorro descendió el ritmo y empezó a dar estocadas menos feroces, reduciendo la intensidad y acercando su rostro al de su amante. Esta, algo confundida y un poco desilusionada, lo miró a los ojos implorantes y que aún lo veían con deseo.

—¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa Nick? —pausó para recuperar el aliento— Ah, ah, ah, ¿por qué te detienes? —gimoteó con algo de dificultad al respirar —¿Ya te... cansaste? —bromeó pese a la falta de aire.

—Es sólo —le habló sin dejar de moverse del todo—... me gustaría intentar algo contigo, Zanahorias. —Tomó una bocanada de aire—. ¿Te gustaría saber cómo lo hacemos los zorros? —Dibujó un gesto pervertida en su rostro—. Porque podría enseñarte. Justo ahora —confesó arrogante.

Ella lo miró confundida, pero luego se ruborizó cuando comprendió a lo que se refería. Él sonrió taimado y más al notar la mueca cómplice que la conejita le regaló enseguida.

—De acuerdo —respondió excitada. —Enséñame.

Antes de que Judy se incorporará, el astuto zorro la tomó del brazo y le indicó cómo posicionarse. Con la coneja apoyada en sus rodillas y parada sobre sus patas delanteras, Nick se colocó detrás de ella y se quedó unos segundos contemplando el espectáculo: la nuca de la coneja cubierta por sus orejitas colgadas y relajadas casi tocando el colchón de su cama, su espalda femenina, curva y muy apetecible, y claro, su agitada colita y su pronunciado trasero que se volvió el foco de atención del vulpino, tanto que comenzaba a incomodar a su pareja.

—Nick —lo llamó algo apenada—, ¡a lo que estás! —lo regañó.

—Ah, claro, sí Pelusa. —Fingió regresar de un trance—. Lo lamento, yo sólo...

De nueva cuenta, el zorro quedó cautivado por los encantos naturales de ella, pero antes de que ella le reprochara, la tomó por la cintura y la acomodó a su altura; con una pata libre tomó su propia masculinidad y la agitó un par de veces, confirmando que aún servía para su propósito, luego la dirigió hacia la abertura de su compañera; sin perder la costumbre, acarició con la punta de su falo los labios de su cavidad, así como rozó por debajo su zona más erógena, haciendo a Judy estremecerse pese a estar un poco más acostumbrada que antes. Sin más tiempo que perder, Nick posicionó la punta de su virilidad en su destino y con un apacible movimiento, él volvió a estar dentro de ella.

—Ah... Nick —musitó viéndolo desde su espalda.

—¡Arghhh! —Gruñó complacido por la nueva posición.

Dejando a un lado sus egoístas preferencias, miró directo al rostro de su compañera, quién lo veí esperando repetir ese hormigueo pervertido que recorrió su intimidad y su cuerpo minutos atrás.

—¿Todo bien Pelusa?

—Sí Nick, fantástico.

Sin esperar más, el cánido agitó la parte baja de su torso y comenzó a embestir a su pareja, al principio con lentitud y sin mucha prisa, acostumbrándose nuevamente al calor y la nueva postura, pero tan sólo les bastó unos instantes para adaptarse y volver a repetir su sensual coreografía.

Los estruendosos suspiros no tardaron en llenar la habitación de parte de ambos, Nick continuó sacando y metiendo su masculinidad del canal de Judy en repetidas sucesiones, aferrado ambas zarpas a sus suaves y redondas posaderas para darse soporte. Sin tregua ni cuartel, el zorro continuó azotándose contra el pequeño cuerpo de ella, mientras admiraba el fantástico panorama delante de él, bajó la mirada para ver cómo la retaguardia de la coneja rebotaban sin parar contra su abdomen, era un escena fascinante para el vulpino quien no podía apartar la vista pero al mismo tiempo no podía dejar de moverse para admirar tan hipnótico y erótico espectáculo .

—Ah Nick... oh sí... Nick —suplicó la lagomorfa— No pares, por favor.

La agobiante voz de su compañera lo sacó de sus cavilaciones, de esa forma, el zorro incrementó la velocidad y logró que la chica se estremeciera cómo hace sólo minutos atrás.

Al principio Judy estaba un poco incómoda por la nueva posición e inconforme por no poder ver su pícara cara zorruna por el resto de su atrevido ritual, pero no le tomó mucho tiempo cambiar de parecer cuando una sensación más punzante y agradable se apoderaba de ella, embriagándose de un goce indescriptible que la antigua postura no le permitía. Aunque en el fondo le hubiera gustado tenerlo más cerca de ella.

Cómo si oyera sus pensamientos, Nick dejó caer su cuerpo sobre la espalda de su amante y acercó su hocico a su nuca, susurrándole palabras bonitas al oído que ella escuchaba muy atenta, estimulándola todavía más; entre cariños y piropos, él no dejó de arremeter contra ella ni un segundo, tampoco cesó cuando posó sus enormes patas sobre los fino dedos de la hembra y los entrelazó para acentuar más su presencia, curiosa mezcla de afecto y dominio. Sin dejar de botar su pelvis contra sus hermosas ancas, los labios vulpinos alcanzaron el rostro de la coneja sin dificultad debido a su largo cuerpo y la pequeña figura de ella, dando un inusual pero exótico beso entre tantos desplantes poco inocentes de parte de ambos.

—Zanahorias... —murmuró apenas abandonó su boca.

—Ni-Ni-Nick —respondió con dificultad ante los constantes jadeos.

Se juntaron nuevamente para darse un beso mucho más profundo, e hicieron bailar a sus lenguas una vez más pese al desenfrenado y constante martilleo que seguía produciendo el cánido a espaldas de su compañera. Nick le entregó una suave caricia que final antes de dirigir su hocico a una de sus orejas caídas para darle un erótica pero seria advertencia.

—Agárrate de lo que puedas, Zanahorias —sentenció con severidad.

Antes de que Judy pudiera cuestionarlo, percibió unas grandes zarpas rodear sus costados y al intentar gesticular palabra, sólo un grito ahogado salió de ella cuando sintió el brutal ataque contra su feminidad. Con genuina sorpresa, la coneja empezó a ser embestida por rápidos y sucesivos movimientos por parte de Nick, quién decidió sin consultarla que la llevaría al borde del éxtasis y le demostraría que no sólo los conejos son buenos en el arte de la multiplicación.

—¡Ay cielos! ¡Nick! Dulces galletas... con... queso... es-espera! ¡Nick, Nick, NICK!

Haciendo caso omiso a su compañera, el vulpino continuó golpeando ávidamente contra la pequeña presa al mismo tiempo que su virilidad atravesaba con gran arrebato su zona íntima, al mismo tiempo que hacía estremecer más de la mitad del cuerpo de la pobre conejita. Cegado un poco por el avasallador goce que tan violenta acción le brindaba, así como el despertar de sus más bajos instintos, continuó penetrándola sin interrupción ni contemplaciones, produciendo de ella los más sonoros y eróticos gemidos que jamás había oído de alguna otra chica.

—¡AH, AH, AH, NICK, BA-BASTA NICK, NICK! —bramaba incapaz de modular su voz y sin estar consciente de la potencia de su gritos.

Pese a las palabras de Judy, el zorro no se inmutó, no tanto por el extraño instinto posesivo que se adueñó de su mente, sino porque mientras la coneja decía eso, sus caderas le contaban una historia distinta, pegándose más a él, sin estar seguro si era por instinto o por inercia; su estrechez era otra parte del cuerpo de Judy que no estaba de acuerdo con lo que salía de su boca, pues sólo se apretaba más y más cada vez que el vulpino la atravesaba sin reservas.

Unos candentes instantes después, las protestas de la conejita se habían convertidos en gemidos clamorosos y deseosos por más, y hasta este punto le tenía sin cuidado si eran escuchados por toda la ciudad de Zootopia.

En poco tiempo, Judy había sucumbido a sus impulsos naturales; entre incomodidad, algo de presión en sus posaderas, agitación constante entre sus piernas y la estimulación en su centro de placer de parte de un escurridizo dedo zorruno, la chica ya estaba más que inundada de pensamientos lascivos e impúdicos, implorando a base de gritos y súplicas que ese macho la llevará hasta las últimas consecuencias de su pecaminoso, innatural e inigualablemente placentero acto carnal.

—AY SÍ NICK... SÍ, SÍ SÍ, NICK... NICK —gritó su nombre a los cuatro vientos.

Apretó las sábanas lo más que fuerte que pudo, mordió la almohada al punto de desbaratarla, y maldijo con todo su ser al astuto zorro que la estaba haciendo el amor como nunca creyó posible; pero ni eso fue suficiente para evitar tan ensordecedor chillido de intenso y puro placer que salió de Judy, quien experimentó en ese momento la liberación orgásmica más intensa y potente que haya sentido jamás. Su cuerpo se tensó por completo, su pelaje se erizó, su columna se irguió en un ángulo casi imposible, los músculos de todo su cuerpo se templaron y el universo mismo estalló en el interior de la intimidad de la coneja. Estaba en el mismo cielo.

En cambio Nick seguía en la búsqueda de su propio paraíso, sin embargo, supo al instante que la coneja había alcanzado la cúspide de la gloria, pues su cuerpo se apretó a él en un abrir y cerrar de ojos; pese a seguir entrando y saliendo con vehemencia de ella, sintió el involuntario retorcimiento placentero de los muslos y piernas de la coneja. En poco tiempo le fue imposible soportar la deliciosa sensación que le proporcionaban los cálidos y ahora demasiado húmedos músculos internos de la conejita y, sin más tiempo que perder, pegó su pecho a la pequeña espalda, la envolvió con sus largos brazos posesivamente, se aferró a la coneja como si su vida dependiera de ello y decidió clavarse a ella por completo.

—ARRRGHHHHHHHH... —gruñó cuál animal salvaje—. ¡JUDY! —rugió impotente al no resistir más sus instintos de procreación.

El zorro enterró por completo su miembro en la coneja como el máximo símbolo de placer y amor entre los de su especie y por fin, completó el más profano y al mismo tiempo más divino acto de unión entre dos seres. Judy no pudo evitar gritar ante el agudo y al mismo tiempo pleno sentimiento causado por su amante, quien en pocos segundos no tardó en derramar su simiente en lo más profundo de la chica. Por un instante, los dos se volvieron uno, en cuerpo y alma.

El clímax del cánido se prolongó unos segundos entre cada descarga que depositaba dentro de ella, mientras el cuerpo de la presa aún se convulsionaba de un goce absoluto que fue menguando de poco a poco. Sus cuerpos permanecieron casi inmóviles, salvo por las ajetreadas respiraciones que ambos experimentaban en ese momento, jadeando con bastante pesadez después de tan apasionado encuentro entre dos cuerpos.

Nick estuvo tentado en permanecer así el resto de la noche, pero sabía que su peso sería incómodo para ella. Muy a su pesar, se dejó caer a su lado, pues era imposible separarse de ella en ese momento, figurativa y literalmente hablando. La abrazó por detrás y colocó su hocico sobre la cabeza de ella.

—Perdón Zanahorias —Rompió el silencio aún sin poder recuperar el aliento—, me dejé llevar yo... ¿No te lastimé?

—Es... estoy... bien Nick —habló entre sollozos, intentando respirar con normalidad— ti-tienes... suerte de que... sea una coneja —rió en lo bajo—, y de las Madrigueras.

—Je, ¿eso es —resopló involuntariamente—... un cumplido?

—No para ti —jadeó con una sonrisa—, torpe zorro.

—Admítelo, te encantó.

—¿Tengo que hacerlo? —se quedó pensando—. Sí, lo sé.

Nick imaginó la sonrisa que seguro puso Judy pese a no poder verla. Ella cerró los ojos y se acomodó entre el abundante y tibio pelaje de él, y después de unos momentos no tardó en caer víctima del cansancio y la calidez que le brindaba la alfombra zorruna más cómoda del mundo, después del día y la noche más larga e intensa de toda su vida.

Por su parte el vulpino se quedó con un montón de cosas que quería decir en ese momento, pero también empezó a ser abatido por todo el agotamiento físico. También cerró lo ojos y disfrutó con total calma la causa y solución de sus problemas. De todas las cosas que quería decir en ese momento, solo una logró decir antes de perder la consciencia.

—Duerme —susurró en su oreja, seguido de un tibio beso.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Créditos: La imagen de portada fue hecha por sprinkah y stormspike.  
> Gracias a AnnairaGM por las correcciones.


	3. Mi color favorito

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Al día siguiente de que Nick y Judy consumaron aquel íntimo acto, ambos discuten sobre el nuevo rumbo que tomará su amistad. Después, en su camino para la conferencia de prensa, son interrumpidos por los simpáticos pero muy ruidosos vecinos de Judy.

* * *

## Parte 3: Mi color favorito

* * *

##   

Aún recostado en una angosta pero cómoda cama, Nick sintió todo su cuerpo adolorido, tenía toda su zorruna animalidad entumecida, aunque su mayor aflicción se hallaba en su espalda baja y sus caderas, sentía como si hubiera bailado hula-hula como nunca en su vida; y ahí fue cuando recordó lo que había hecho la noche anterior. Y con quién. Ese agradable momento íntimo le hizo dibujar inconscientemente una sonrisa llena de orgullo y felicidad absoluta.

Abrió los ojos con calma y armoniosidad, deseoso de ver a cierta mamífera alumbrada por la luz natural del sol, pero se desilusionó enseguida al no ver a nadie a su lado. Taciturno, miró alrededor de la habitación, aunque confirmó que él seguía en el departamento de ella, Judy no estaba.

—¿Zanahorias? —la llamó alzando la voz— ¿Zanahorias? —Nada. Ninguna respuesta.— ¿Judy? —exclamó intranquilo.

En definitiva la chica brillaba por su ausencia. La puerta abierta del baño dejaba claro que la coneja tampoco estaba ahí. Se sintió un poco confundido y algo cabizbajo. Sabía que él y Judy apenas se conocían, pero admitió que le hubiera gustado despertar al lado de ella, o al menos decirle un "buenos días" o jugarle una broma tempranera. De pronto, miró sus piernas y notó que no estaba desnudo, tenía puesto los shorts que había tomado prestado de ella para cubrirse y jugarle una broma la noche anterior.

— _«¿En qué momento...? ¿Acaso... lo habré soñado?»_  —se cuestionó en sus pensamientos—  _«No, no es posible.»_

Nick trató de hacer memoria, pero nada vino a su mente. Se sentó al borde de la cama y al querer erguirse, la incomodidad en sus piernas le confirmaron que lo de anoche estaba lejos de ser un sueño, demasiado real que dolía. Antes de sobrepensarlo demás, la puerta de la entrada se abrió y de ella entró a quien tanto esperaba.

—¡Ah! Hola Nick, bu-bu-buenos días! —comentó con timidez— Veo que ya despertaste.

—Hey. Tú igual, Pelusa. Veo que madrugaste un poco.

—Sí bueno, fui rápido a recoger nuestra ropa de la lavandería. —Le mostró dos bolsas que dejó caer al pie de la entrada—. Recuerda que tenemos la conferencia de prensa, ¿vas a acompañarme, cierto?

—Claro Zanahorias, como acordamos ayer.

—Muchas gracias Nick. —Le sonrió complacida, pero con cierto nerviosismo—. Lamento no haberte avisado, pero no quería despertarte.

—Nah, no hay cuidado, gracias por ser tan considerada.

Se quedaron callados sin saber que decir, aunque Nick percibió cierto aire de desconfianza y vergüenza en voz de la coneja, así como notó que ella no lo miraba a la cara.

—¿Te pasa algo Zanahorias? Te veo más rara de lo habitual.

—Estoy bien Nick... es sólo que... —Tomó una gran bocanada de aire y continuó—. He estado pensando mucho en lo de ayer y...

—Oh, pues qué coincidencia, yo también he estado pensando mucho en ello. —Sonrió galante de sólo imaginarlo—, si no tuviéramos prisa por lo de hoy, hasta me gustaría repetir, je, je...

—¡Nick! —le reprochó con un tono serio, y algo de pena.

Judy por fin se atrevió a encararlo, con una expresión no tan feliz como el zorro hubiera querido ver, sino más bien de angustia, haciendo decaer sus puntiagudas orejas una fracción de segundos; pero enseguida las alzó y puso una mueca más amigable.

—Perdón Zanahorias, mal chiste, no lo decía en serio —farfulló enseguida—; después de todo, sé que está situación es algo incómoda, lo de anoche fue... sólo un impulso, pues al fin de cuentas, no somos más que amigos, ¿cierto?

—Sí Nick, claro que lo somos. —Se apresuró a decir con un semblante inseguro—. Aunque, sobre eso, yo...

—Papapa —la interrumpió alzando su pata— no te molestes en explicarlo, entiendo a lo que quieres llegar. —La cortó y aclaró su voz para hablar con más seriedad—. Lo de ayer es algo de lo que te arrepientes y quisieras no volver a repetirlo, ¿estoy en lo correcto?

—¿Qué? No, no, no. De hecho, no, no me arrepiento Nick... —vitoreó a las paredes de la habitación con suma vergüenza— ¿acaso tú sí? —inquirió dudosa.

—Pffff, cielos no, claro que no, lo de anoche fue lo mejor que me ha pasado en toda mi inmunda vida —confesó entre alegre y melancólico— , por supuesto que no me arrepiento de nada, pero es obvio que tenemos mentalidades y sentimientos diferentes —Enunció en un tono más serio—; sé que eres una coneja y yo un zorro, no me cabe duda que tú lo hiciste porque crees en mí y te agrado, pero no más de eso; en cambio yo, como un zorro, lo veo de otra forma muy diferente. Para mí fue algo más... —Tomó una bocanada de aire—... especial.

—¿E-e-especial? Nick... —enmudeció al instante, sorprendida por completo.

—¿Te lo dije ayer, no? ¿Lo recuerdas, verdad? Los zorros, somos más obstinados en ese aspecto, cuando lo hacemos con alguien, no es con cualquier mamífero, sino con alguien más que sólo especial, alguien con quien queremos estar el resto de nuestra vida, alguien que esté a nuestro lado siempre y hasta que la muerte nos separe; alguien, a quién amemos de verdad.

Judy se quedó sin aliento y sin dar crédito a lo que sus oídos acababan de escuchar. ¿Acaso Nick acababa de decir eso? La cara decidida y estoica de él se lo decía todo sin palabras. Con las orejas apuntando al suelo y sus patas cubriendo su cara de la pena, ella lo miró atónita y temerosa por una extraña ola de emociones, la mayoría de seguro no serían del agrado del vulpino, pensó.

—Nick... —Tragó saliva— ¿Lo dices en serio?

—Pppfff, claro que no, torpe coneja —se carcajeó sonoramente—, estoy jugando, ¿cómo puedes ser tan crédula? Ja, ja... ¡auch!

Judy le dio un enérgico manotazo en el hombro.

—¡Nick! —bramó molesta— ¡No bromees con eso!

—Lo siento Zanahorias, pero debiste ver tu cara, estabas muerta de miedo de sólo imaginarlo, pero tranquila, sólo jugaba, ¿cómo pensaste que tú y yo...?

—¡Claro que me dio miedo, eres mi amigo! —replicó con descontento— ¡Me hubiera dolido decirte que no o lastimarte! ¡Mph! —se cubrió la boca con ambas patas.

Las risas traviesas del zorro silenciaron de pronto y él la miró con total atención.

—¿De verdad?

—Claro que sí —desvió la mirada— tonto.

—Tranquila Pelusa, no hablaba en serio. También eres mi amiga, no podría obligarte a hacer eso.

—¿Y qué pasó con lo de los zorros sólo tienen una pareja de por vida y eso?

—Ah, es verdad que es una tradición antigua entre zorros, pero no todos la llevan a cabo, pero es cierto lo de que somos leales con nuestras parejas. Pero como dije, aún si fuera cierto, no quisiera obligar a una nueva amiga a algo que no quiere, especialmente de algo de lo que se arrepiente.

—Y dale con eso, ¡ya te dije que no me arrepiento de nada! —miro agitada al vulpino a los ojos— Es sólo que fue... muy rápido y yo no, aún intento asimilar todo esto, fue todo tan, tan...

—¿Diferente? —interrumpió.

—Nuevo para mí, ¿lo entiendes? Sólo quiero que... nos tomemos las cosas con calma, ¿de acuerdo?

—Claro Zanahorias, opino lo mismo, comprendo perfectamente.

—Ay que bueno, en serio, gracias Nick.

La coneja saltó y abrazó al vulpino, dándole un fugaz y suave beso en su mejilla.

—Gracias por comprender Nick.

—Gracias por no llamar a la policía y arrestarme... oh espera...

—Pppffff, ay cállate.

Ambos rieron y luego se alejaron con cierto dejo de incomodidad.

—¿Estamos bien Nick? —Reiteró mirándolo a la cara.

—Sí Zanahorias, así es. —Sonrió taimado. —¿Decías que se hacía tarde para...?

—Wowo, es cierto, ¡la conferencia! —Tomó una bolsa con su ropa— Deja me visto enseguida y termino de retocarme mientras tú te cambias. —Ella corrió directo al baño—. No tardes Nick, debemos irnos en corto.

—Lo mismo digo, Pelusa.

El zorro miró como ella cerró la puerta por dentro, luego, relajó su rostro y desapareció esa mueca sagaz que le había mostrado a ella. Se acercó a la entrada y sacó la ropa limpia con desgano; sin perder más tiempo, se vistió con apremio.

* * *

 —¿Ya estás lista, Zanahorias?

—¡En un minuto, ya casi estoy! —gritó ella dentro del baño.

—Eso dijiste varias veces, y no era verdad —respondió burlón.

La puerta del baño se abrió de pronto y de ella salió Judy quien ya estaba vestida en su típico uniforme de policía, aunque le faltaba los protectores de su cuerpo y su cinturón de utilidad.

—Listo, ya salí, ya salí, zorro quisquilloso.

—Oye, tú eres la que tienes prisa para esa conferencia de prensa; y a todo esto, ¿por qué tardaste tanto?

—Porque dah, soy una chica —comentó mientras colocaba sus rodilleras y coderas con prisa— todas las hembras lo hacemos, ¿o no lo sabías, casanova? —siguió hablando mientras se ponía la protección del pecho.

—Todas las hembras que se arreglan, y por lo que veo, tú no eres de esas... ¡auch!

Un fugaz golpecito en el el codo silenció a Nick, quien sólo rió.

—Uy, que sensible. pero tranquila, aún así te ves muy bien.

El zorro vio como la chica desviaba la mirada sin ver cómo se tomó su cumplido, aunque podría apostar que puso una cara muy graciosa. Él atisbó como ella se acomodaba el cinturón policiaco, hasta en eso se veía adorable, miró entretenido como ella se colocaba el equipo policíaco: unas esposas, su característica zanahoria grabadora y una hoja doblada color amarillo que colocó en el bolsillo trasero, lugar donde la vista del vulpino se perdió unos segundos para su deleite; pero el gusto le duró poco cuando vio a la lagomorfa colocar como si nada un pequeño bote de spray rosa en una de las canastillas del cinturón, se le quedó viendo unos momentos, pensativo y con una sensación muy familiar en el pecho.

—¡Casi lo olvido! —exclamó Judy, interrumpiendo las ideas que vagaban en la mente del zorro en aquel momento.

El punzante dolor en el pecho de Nick se hizo más real cuando sintió un dedo conejudo pinchar por encima del bolsillo de su camisa.

—Aquí tiene su placa, oficial —mencionó Judy muy enérgica y alegre.

Confundido, el zorro bajó la mirada a su izquierda y abrió los ojos al notar que ella le había colocado nuevamente la estampa en forma de placa para "Policías Juniors", la misma que Finnick le colocó burlonamente, cuando se metió en todo este embrollo, la misma que Nick presumió ante los enormes policías después de resolver el caso.

—Se la quité por si querías volver alardear con ella, compañero, ja, ja. —Rió animada.

—Sí, claro. Gracias Pelusa —respondió sin prestar importancia.

Ella dejó de verlo y terminó de alistarse con prisa, mientras, Nick se quedó viendo la estampa unos instantes más, luego miró hacia el cinturón de la conejita; enseguida, una ola de emociones y pensamientos confusos se alojaron en la cabeza, corazón y estómago del vulpino.

—¿Escuchaste lo que te dije?

—¿Ah? —Lo sacó de sus pensamientos la voz de Judy—. ¿Perdón qué, qué dijiste Zanahorias?

—¿Qué si ya estás listo?

—Oh, sí, sí —Le sonrió—. Prácticamente nací listo.

Ambos salieron con prisa del departamento. Judy se dio la vuelta y cerró la puerta con llave mientras se dirigía al vulpino.

—¿No olvidas nada Nick?

—Por supuesto que no, Pelusa.

—Que bien, entonces vámo-

—Ah, ah, ah; por cierto, ¿qué hago con esto?

El zorro alzó su pata derecha, y de uno de sus dedos colgaba los shorts que usó la noche anterior para cubrirse. La coneja, horrorizada, bajó de golpe su brazo, intentando ocultar a la vista del inexistente público la azulada prenda.

—¡Dulces galletas con queso, guarda eso, que nadie te vea! —gritó aterrada pero con voz baja, intentando ser discreta— ¿Por qué lo traes contigo?

—Lo siento, olvidé por completo preguntarte dónde guardas tu ropa sucia, y como teníamos prisa.

—¡Nick te voy a...! —Miró y abrió de golpe los ojos, recordando instantáneamente donde estuvo dicha prenda—. ¿Sabes qué? Consérvalos, te los regalo.

—¿Oh, de veras? Que detalle, no te hubieras moles-

—Sí, sí, lo que sea, ¡Sólo escóndelos y muévete! —lo empujó impaciente de su departamento— Vámonos ya, es tarde y no quiero que nada ni nadie nos entreten...

—¡Muy buenos días, vecina! —saludó una grave voz en un tono sarcástico.

—...ga. —Terminó la frase a regañadientes.

Hacia ellos se acercaron los vecinos de Judy; Bucky, un kudú y Pronk, un órice; ambos cargaban un café en cada pata y no se veían de muy buen humor.

—Je, je, hey, ¡pero si son mis vecinos! —Los saludó fingiendo una sonrisa—. Buenos días.

—Ay, hola, conejita —respondió el animal de cuernos curvos— Veo que despertaron muy temprano.

—¿Qué? Ah bueno, sí es que debemos ir a la jefatura de inmediato y de verdad tenemos pri...

—¿Es sobre lo que pasó ayer, cierto? —la interrumpió Bucky, el de los cuernos en espiral.

—¡Claro que es por lo de ayer, tarado! —gritó más molesto que alegre la gacela de a lado—. ¿Por qué crees que ella y su novio estaban festejando ayer?

—¿A quién le dices tarado, imbécil? —respondió igual de molesto el kudú.

—¿Novio? ¿Festejar? —intervino Judy entre su mini discusión, mientras veía de reojo a Nick, quien sonrió discreta— No, no, no, nada de eso —aclaró su voz apresurada y bastante nerviosa— yo, diga, él, es sólo un amigo. ¡Eso!

—Así es —agregó el zorro—, sólo somos amigos —escondió los shorts con una pata y con la otro saludó a los vecinos—, Mucho gusto chicos, me llamo...

—¡Ah! ¿así que tú eres el famoso  _Nick_? —lo calló Pronk con su grave voz, vislumbrándolo de arriba abajo.

La coneja y el zorro se vieron entre sí confundidos, luego voltearon a ver a la pareja de antílopes, quienes los miraban con comicidad.

—Perdón, ¿nos conocemos de algún lado? —cuestionó Nick intentando hacer memoria.

—No, ni Bucky ni yo te habíamos visto jamás, de hecho, pensamos que eras algún especie de conejo, o hasta una liebre, ¿pero un zorro...?

—¿Disculpa? —arqueó la ceja confundido.

—Pronk, no seas indiscreto —susurró el kudú a su oído.

—¡Cállate y déjame hablar!

—¡No, tu cállate!

—¡Hey, hey! —Nick llamó la atención de ambos dando palmadas— ¿Por qué creían que yo era un...?

El órice volteó a ver al cánido, dejando a su acompañante con la palabra en lo boca.

—Bueno, ayer en la noche, yo y mi compañero...

—El burro por delante...

—¡Por delante te voy a dar si me vuelves a interrumpir, Bucky!

Judy y Nick se vieron de reojo incómodos. Ver a animal de cuernos espirales sonreír tampoco les hizo gracia.

—El punto es que pasada la medianoche, ambos dormíamos en paz cuando empezamos a oír ruidos provenientes de su departamento, vecina; y entre los rechinidos del catre, sonidos de animales apareándose salvajemente y maldiciones, escuchamos varias veces un fuerte  _"¡Oh sí Nick!"_  —imitó la voz femenina de Judy lo mejor que pudo—  _"¡Oh Nick, Nick, no pares!"_  —acentuó el órice con una gran malicia en su voz y juntando ambas patas.

Para ese entonces la cara de Judy se puso de mil colores de sólo oír las quejas específicas de sus vecinos, mientras que Nick hacía un esfuerzo sobrezorruno para no partirse de risa.

—¡Pronk! ¡No seas imprudente!

—¿Imprudente yo? ¡Ellos fueron los que ayer se pusieron a 'celebrar' de lo lindo cuando uno sólo quería dormir!

—¡Ay que nena! ¡Cómo si tú y yo no fuéramos tan escandalosos como ellos dos!

Las orejas de la coneja cubría su rostro lleno de vergüenza mientras deseaba que el suelo se la tragara; para ese entonces, los costados de Nick estaban por ceder, pero sabía que si lo hacía, sería zorro muerto.

—¡Pues sí, pero no entre semana, al otro día tenía que trabajar, maldita sea!

—¡Ay cállate, son jóvenes y se aman, de seguro sólo quería festejar a su manera que la coneja resolvió un gran caso, no seas aguafiestas Pronk!

Judy enterró su rostro lleno de rubor al pecho del vulpino. Nick la recibió con brazos abiertos y le dio suaves palmadas a su cabecita.

—Será mejor que nos vayamos ya Zanahorias —cuchicheó suprimiendo las ganas de reírse—, se hace tarde.

—¡Cállate tú! —gritó el órice molesto.

—¡No, tú cállate! —bramó el kudú igual de alterado.

La humillada chica solo asintió pegada al abdomen del chico. Se retiraron caminando lo más rápido que pudieron, pero en silencio, mientras que la pareja de antílopes seguían discutiendo con furor. Al llegar a las escaleras, ella se separó molesta de Nick, quien ya no pudo aguantar más la risa.

—¡Oigan tórtolos! —gritó el animal de cuernos rectos a la distancia— ¡Buena suerte en la conferencia de prensa, los estaremos viendo en el resumen de la tarde! ¡Adiós Nick, adiós  _Zanahorias_ , ja, ja, ja! —vociferó lo último con ironía.

—¡Pronk, cállate y ya déjalos en paz! —ordenó enojado y con pena.

—¡Cállame cuando me mantengas! —le respondió golpeadamente.

—¡Eso hago y ni así te callas, tarado! —continuó insultándole.

Los bufidos de la desquiciada pareja se escuchaban por todo décimo tercer piso del Gran Pangolín; la coneja, muerta de la pena, bajó las escaleras lo más rápido que pudo pese a la inconformidad de sus entumecidas piernas, seguida de cerca por el vulpino.

—Ay, dulces galletas con queso. —Estiró su cara con sus patas—. Me quiero morir. —Se lamentó con la cara roja de vergüenza.

—Nah, no es para tanto Zanahorias, ya verás que en unos días se les pasará.

—¿Cómo estás tan seguro? —respondió enojada— ¿Quién olvida esa clase de cosas? ¡Voy a ser el hazmerreír del edificio! Que horror.

—Bah no exageres, creo que sólo estaba molesto porque no los dejaste, errr, diga, no los dejamos dormir —apresuró a corregir—; pero estoy seguro que se les olvidará en unos días, ¿notaste como se gritaban? Creo que ellos son mucho más escandalosos.

—Sí, que locos vecinos. —La coneja suspiró cansada—. Creo que tienes razón.

Continuaron bajando la escalera sin dirigirse la palabra, pero antes de proceder al piso 11, Nick rompió el silencio.

—Oye Zanahorias yo, quería disculparme, —se rascó la cabeza apenado— lamento todas las molestias que te causé. —Le confesó sincero—. Especialmente esto último. Lo siento mucho.

Ella volteó a verlo y se detuvo. Él hizo lo mismo dos escalones más abajo, quedando sus ojos al mismo nivel.

—No hay nada que disculpar Nick. —Agitó su pata desganada—, después de todo, esta fue mi grandiosa idea. —habló con sarcasmo.

—Aunque tampoco creo que sea tu culpa, no habría forma de saber que esto pasaría.

—Tal vez.

Se miraron a los ojos unos instantes con una pequeña sonrisa. Él planeaba volverle a preguntar si se arrepentía de lo que pasó en su departamento. Pero esa mueca y esos ojos de color aún enigmático para él le brindó una respuesta contundente. En vez de eso, se le ocurrió cuestionarla sobre algo más trivial.

—Hey, Zanahorias

—Dime Nick.

—¿De qué color son?

—¿Qué, qué cosa?

Ella lo miró extrañada, luego sus orejas se erizaron y un ligero tono carmesí amenazaba con aparecer entre sus pómulos al comprender a qué se refería.

—¡Nick! ¡E-e-eso no se pregunta!

—Pppfffff —carcajeó divertido— Me refiero a tus ojos, torpe coneja.

—¡Ah! Eso... ¿en serio no lo sabes?

—Sé que son de un tono morado, no estoy ciego; simplemente no estoy seguro. ¿No es morado, cierto?

—Nop.

—¿Guinda?

—Nah, ah.

—¿Violeta?

—Casi.

El zorro desvió la mirada frustrado, luego, algo hizo eco en su cabeza y dibujó una pícara sonrisa.

—Púrpura —sentenció seguro y con familiaridad.

—Correcto.

Se miraron entre ellos unos instantes. Nick observó detenidamente sus enormes orbes. Judy parpadeó un poco apenada por la mirada y enseguida recordó porque tenían prisa por salir.

—¡Oh cierto! Vámonos o llegaremos tarde.

—Claro, te sigo Pelusa.

Con la mente más despejada, ambos mamíferos descendieron los viejos escalones del edificio con rumbo al Departamento de Policías de Zootopia.

—«Púrpura» —decía Nick en su mente—. «Mi color favorito.»

**~Fin**

 

* * *

**_Notas Finales:_ **

_Y así concluye este short-fic. ¡Listo, son libres! Muchas gracias por leer hasta aquí, ojalá está historia les haya gustado. Seguramente la mayoría está aquí por el lemon (cochinotes) pero espero que un poco de trama no les haya incomodado y que esta historia que se sitúa entre los suceso de la película de Zootopia les haya parecido entretenida y gratificante al leer._

    _Lo siguiente va a ser la típica y aburrida lista de agradecimientos, una ligera mención a proyectos futuros y basura legal, así que sabrán ustedes si quieren seguir leyendo o no._

  ** _Agradecimientos:_ **

_Muchísimas gracias a las personas que leyeron esta historia, me alegra mucho que lo hayan disfrutado, tanto para seguidores como nuevos lectores, gracias por seguir leyendo las babosadas que se me ocurren. El apoyo aquí siempre brilla por su ausencia, jeje, pero veo que me dejaron unos kudos (7 antes de actualizar) algunos héroes anónimos; así que de igual manera, muchas gracias. También a la gente y no los bots que han leído la historia, el contador de visitas no miente, muchas gracias a ustedes por leerme._

**_Agradecimiento especial:_ **  

   Querida **Miss. G. M. Fenton** :

   Debo agradecerte muchísimo tu apoyo por esta historia, que sin ti no sería lo mismo, fue un gran honor que te ofrecieras voluntariamente para ser mi conejilla de indias, que diga mi Beta Reader xD No acostumbro tener esa clase de apoyo, soy bastante receloso con mis ideas y lento para escribir; pero definitivamente, me ayudaste bastante, más de lo que hubiera imaginado. ¿Quién diría que una simple consulta o duda podría tener tanto impacto y significado en la historia y el mismo título? Realmente no se como agradecerte tanta inspiración, ese detalle del color púrpura que sólo tú y yo sabemos, así como tus observaciones, ánimos y palabras de aliento fue lo que hicieron hacer de esta historia lo que es.

   En verdad, muchas gracias por tomarte el tiempo de leer y ayudarme a aterrizar mejor esta historia. Y por si fuera poco, cuando pienso que no podía pedirte más, vienes y me dejas esos hermosos reviews tuyos, en serio Miss Fenton, no podría amarte más ni aunque lo quisiera, muchas pero muchas gracias.

   De nueva cuenta quisiera darte algo más que las gracias por lo que has hecho por mí, no sólo por esta historia, si no por nuestra amistad; quisiera darte aunque sea un pedazo de mi corazón, pero ya me lo robaste hace tiempo (y lo poco que quedaba me lo terminó por destruir Maestros del Engaño, ¿o fue al revés?), lo único que me queda es **dedicarte** este asqueroso y horrendo fanfic. Muchas gracias Miss Fenton, mi Beta Reader, mi lectora y lo más importante, mi amiga.

Siempre tuyo, el pelmazo del autor, ~ **Janyo**

**XOXO**

**_Proyectos futuros:_ **

_Para quienes aún no se enteran, sigo escribiendo dos ambiciosos proyectos del fandom de Zootopia, hasta ahora tengo 2 long-shots en mente: La_ **_secuela de Torpe zorro_ ** _y un fanfic de una pareja mega rara:_ **_Gazelle y Finnick_ ** _. Hasta el momento deje ambos a un lado porque decidí enfocarme en este lemon y un shortfic de Rock Dog que ya acabé, ahora que tengo un fic menos por escribir espero tener más tiempo, sin embargo, aún no aprendo a escribir rápido, por lo que podría tardar unos 3 o 4 meses hasta que empiece a publicar. Idealmente me gustaría publicar ambos al mismo tiempo, pero no prometo nada, ni siquiera les puedo asegurar si estarán listos tan pronto._

_Hasta ahora no tengo otras ideas en mente, me ha pasado por la cabeza escribir un one shot de **Jack y Skye** un fic corto, pero hasta el momento no tengo ideas claras y no me gustaría emocionarlos demás. Respecto a Zootopia sería todo. Tengo ideas para shots de **Rock Dog** , **Arashi no Yoru ni** y hasta **Gintama** , pero creo que sólo son pequeñas ideas que no termino de asentar, quizás si me desespero con los dos fics de arriba les daré una oportunidad. Así que no esperen mucha actividad de mi parte en un futuro cercano, si ven alguna actualización quizás sea yo subiendo algunas versiones en inglés de mis fics, pero trataré de publicar el mismo día distintas cosas. _

_Cualquier duda o progreso que tenga trataré de compartirlo en mi perfil o los grupos de Fickers de escritores de Zootopia, o pueden mandarme un mensaje privado._

**_Basura Legal:_ **

_Zootopia y sus personajes pertenecen a Disney y a sus respectivos dueños. Esta obra fue escrita sin ningún lucro._

_Los personajes y situaciones aquí mostrados son sólo ficción, cualquier parecido con la realidad, es mera coincidencia._

_Ningún zorro, coneja, gacela o ganso fueron dañado en la realización de este fanfic._

_Todos los derechos (e izquierdos) reservados._

* * *

 

_Sería todo, ¡muchas gracias por leer, nos vemos en la próxima historia! ¡Abúr!_

_**En una noche púrpura** _

_**-Por Janyo (Kirby_Hanyou)-** _

_**~11 de Agosto de 2017~** _

**FIN**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Créditos: Imagen de portada hecha por 少林ボンズ (Shaolin Bones/Syourin bonzu)


End file.
